


Зимняя сказка

by Sherlock_Sebastian



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:36:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2210790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock_Sebastian/pseuds/Sherlock_Sebastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чудеса случаются, хотим мы этого или не хотим. Как правило, не так, как мы этого хотим.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Бейкер-стрит

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан для «Большой Игры-2» на Slash World форуме
> 
> Иллюстрации Sherlock Sebastian

_31 декабря 1890 г._

 _Дорогой Холмс!_  
 _Мы с Мэри будем крайне признательны, если последний вечер уходящего года вы проведете с нами._  
   
 _С нетерпением вас ждем._  
 _Дж. и М. Уотсон._

_P.S: Отрицательный ответ ни в коем случае не принимается._  
 _P.P.S.: Мэри говорит, что индейка великолепна, и вы будете жалеть весь следующий год, если не попробуете это кулинарное чудо._  


_P.P.P.S.: Холмс!_  
 _Ваше желание, проводить праздничные дни в полном одиночестве, кажется мне, по меньшей мере, нелепой детской причудой._  
 _И не смейте отказывать нам, прикрываясь очередным неотложным делом, удерживающим вас на Бейкер-стрит! Так уж вышло, что сегодня утром на Норфолк-сквер я встретил вашего брата, и теперь знаю точно: срочных дел у вас нет. У вас сейчас нет никаких дел, Холмс! Также я надеюсь, что за последующие несколько часов не сыщется какая угодно новая невероятная причина, заставляющая вас опять избегать моего дома и нашего с Мэри общества. Знайте, дорогой друг, я рассчитываю на вас этим вечером. Я на вас очень рассчитываю. У меня есть новость, и я просто обязан поделиться ей с самым дорогим для меня человеком._

_Холмс, что, черт возьми, происходит?!_  
 _Вы исчезли на весь декабрь. Не даете о себе знать вообще — никакой весточкой мне, никакой новостью в прессе! — а мне крайне интересно, чем же именно занят мой дорогой «мистер Джонсон», оставивший своего верного «Босуэлла» более чем на месяц без работы. Право, ваш брат довольно туманно высказался о деле, удерживавшем вас в вечер Сочельника вдали от нашей с Мэри скромной компании, чем только еще более разжег мое любопытство. Дорогой друг, знайте, я буду смертельно обижен, если не услышу всех подробностей из первых уст. Так что перестаньте хандрить и приходите сегодня к нам!_  
 _Как я уже написал выше, отрицательный ответ я не приму._

_Всегда ваш,_  
 _Уотсон._

 

*** 

Бумага его письма обжигала мне пальцы. Буквы выжигали душу. Адские муки. В бессильной ярости я отшвырнул письмо как можно дальше, но не рассчитал силы, забыл, что имею дело лишь с листом бумаги: письмо, сделав изящный кульбит, на мгновение зависло в воздухе, и, плавно покачиваясь, опустилось на соседний стул. Какая ирония! Именно это место за обеденным столом мой друг Уотсон обычно и занимал в те времена, когда еще жил тут со мной — до того, как глупейшая идея женитьбы отравила его мозг. Письмо Уотсона совсем не равная замена самому Уотсону, как ни посмотри. Тем более такое письмо. Настойчивая просьба, в которой я не могу отказать. Несносные доброжелатели — дражайший брат и наивный друг — сплотив усилия, не оставили мне выбора, и результат их совместных действий равнодушно сейчас взирал на меня с соседнего стула — неумолимый вестник моей окончательной погибели. 

В том, что это намеренно подстроенная ловушка, сомнений не возникало ни малейших!.. Если мой брат за что-то брался всерьез, то правдами и неправдами он своей цели добивался всегда. Сам Люцифер позавидовал бы такой хитрости и изворотливости. В данный же момент Майкрофт был уверен в следующем: жизнь его младшего брата дошла до финальной стадии саморазрушения, и без помощи извне — его помощи, разумеется — младшему брату уже не выкарабкаться самому. К сожалению, вынужден признать, семь дней назад я дал Майкрофту повод к подобным умозаключениям… произошла трагическая случайность… случайность, не более того; однако, Майкрофт категорически отказался в нее верить, и теперь, повинуясь внезапно вспыхнувшему порыву сокрушительной братской любви, будь она неладна, готов был горы свернуть ради благой, как ему казалось, цели. 

Именно поэтому божественный Юпитер сошел с привычной, годами неизменной орбиты своего кружения по вселенной города Лондона — Пэлл-Мэлл — Уайтхолл — Стрэнд — Пэлл-Мэлл — и, начиная с Рождества, проложил новый курс: добавил на пути своего ежедневного следования еще одну, и весьма удаленную от остальных, точку — Бейкер-стрит. Теперь каждый день Майкрофт обязательно приезжал меня навестить. За все годы нашей с ним жизни в Лондоне, Майкрофт бывал в моей квартире реже, чем сейчас! Почему бы и впредь не продолжить придерживаться давно устоявшейся традиции невмешательства в жизни друг друга? Было бы легче и для меня, и для него самого. 

За эти дни я много раз успел пожалеть, что несчастный случай не привел к фатальному результату — тогда я хотя б избавился и от, неожиданно ставшего постоянным, присутствия в моей жизни брата и от его тотального контроля. Вчера мне достало глупости все это бросить ему в лицо — теперь я расхлебываю последствия своей несдержанности. А ведь Майкрофт клялся не вмешивать в наши с ним дела Джона, как бы ни сложились обстоятельства! 

_«…сегодня утром на Норфолк-сквер я встретил вашего брата»._

Уже одна эта фраза красноречиво указывала, что встреча никоим образом случайной не была. Поверить, будто Майкрофт рано утром якобы случайно оказался в Паддингтоне, мог только мой наивный дорогой друг Уотсон — он-то не знает хитрого лиса, как знаю его я. Правда, проку-то с этих знаний, если мне все равно придется сунуть голову в заботливо приготовленную братом петлю. 

_«Отрицательный ответ ни в коем случае не принимается»._

Интересно, какого результата добивается Майкрофт, пытаясь провести меня по всем кругам ада? Рассчитывает, что, почувствовав под ногами самое дно, я смогу от него оттолкнуться для возвращения к нормальной, по его мнению, жизни? Тьма соблазнительна, дорогой брат, тьма затягивает как та дьявольская трясина в Девоншире, у тьмы нет дна... и может статься, такое радикальное лечение убьет меня, вместо того, чтоб принести исцеление. Интересно, этот исход мой дражайший братец предусмотрел? Или понадеялся, что раз нынче все неусыпно контролируется им самим, то все и будет исключительно так, как он распланировал? Непростительное самомнение. Впрочем, если подумать, это у нас с ним семейное. 

Я по-прежнему сидел за столом, докуривал очередную, не знаю какую уже по счету, сигарету и хмуро посматривал на соседний стул, борясь с искушением кинуть письмо Уотсона в камин, когда миссис Хадсон возникла на пороге гостиной — еще один мой заботливый мучитель, перевербованный Майкрофтом на свою сторону. 

— Мистер Холмс! 

Голос моей хозяйки, полный укоризны, прозвучал оглушительней иерихонской трубы. 

— Миссис Хадсон, — взмолился я, — проявите хоть толику сострадания — я же поел. 

— Вы выпили чай, мистер Холмс. 

— И съел тост. 

— И не съели кашу. 

И не съел кашу, да. Существует ли на свете худшее преступление, чем пренебрежение вкусной стряпней! 

— И вы много курите, — покачала она головой, ставя поднос на стол, чтоб убрать нетронутый, ставший давно холодным завтрак, — а мистер Майкрофт вам говорил… 

— Мистер Майкрофт последнее время говорит чересчур много!.. 

Я закусил губу от досады, следовало держать себя в руках. Однако последние дни их совместными стараниями я чувствовал себя пациентом бедлама, за которым велось постоянное строгое наблюдение, дабы он не учинил над собой новой беды; все это сдержанности нисколько не способствовало, они оба раздражали меня до крайности. 

— Ваш брат о вас беспокоится, — сокрушенно вздохнув, произнесла миссис Хадсон и при этом посмотрела на меня с таким укором, что захотелось сквозь землю провалиться от стыда и раскаянья. — Он вас любит. Заботится… 

Почему мой брат каждый раз возникает со своей любовью и заботой исключительно тогда, когда они не требуются, и преподносит их всегда в такой форме, что они становятся костью в горле? Я нуждался в его любви и заботе много лет назад, когда мне едва стукнуло четырнадцать, но Майкрофт, посчитав меня тогда излишней обузой, дал понять, что я взрослый мальчик и пора учиться с проблемами справляться самому; я братскому совету внял. Теперь бессмысленно мучиться внезапно вспыхивающими угрызениями совести и пытаться наверстать упущенное; поздно, братец, поздно. 

— … старается вам помочь, — продолжала увещевать миссис Хадсон, убирая со стола. И, помолчав, едва слышно добавила: — И не он один, сэр. 

А я, неблагодарное существо, не способен выразить и крупицу признательности — хотя бы съесть приготовленный добрейшей и терпеливейшей из женщин завтрак. Только вот аппетита у меня, действительно, не было вовсе. 

Я внимательно наблюдал, как миссис Хадсон собирает на поднос посуду, как взгляд ее на секунду останавливается на забытой Майкрофтом коробке с нюхательным табаком — раздраженный, он вчера уходил от меня в спешке. 

— На вашем месте, я не стал бы этого делать, миссис Хадсон, — предупредил ее я. 

— Что не делать, мистер Холмс? — миссис Хадсон вздрогнула, тарелки у нее в руках громко звякнули; я усмехнулся, довольный произведенным эффектом, хоть какая-то компенсация за мои страдания. 

— То, о чем вы только что подумали. То — о чем подумали, именно этого, дорогая миссис Хадсон, я, на вашем месте, и не стал бы делать. Совсем необязательно докладывать моему брату обо всем, тут происходящем. Ну, посудите сами, право, фраза «Мистер Шерлок за завтраком не съел кашу» звучит так мелочно, так абсурдно. Вам не кажется? 

— Нисколько, сэр, — она была непреклонна. 

Я обреченно вздохнул. 

— Мистер Холмс, — сказала она уже мягче, — для того, чтоб поправиться, вы должны хорошо питаться, да вы и сами это понимаете. Откуда ж иначе возьмутся силы? Вы ведь совсем ничего не едите… Только курите и курите, — раздосадовано добавила она, ставя на поднос полную пепельницу моих окурков. Я поморщился; похоже, в табачную лавку за закончившимся еще вечером табаком придется наведаться самому. 

— Это единственная маленькая радость жизни, — устало произнес я, поднимаясь из-за стола, — которую мне пока позволяет брат. Прошу, не лишайте меня и ее тоже. 

— Это губительная радость. 

— Все радости жизни таковы. Как, впрочем, и сама жизнь. 

— Вот уж ничуть нет, сэр. 

— Полноте, миссис Хадсон, неужели кого-то она привела к иному результату, кроме смерти? 

— Из этого совсем не следует, что необходимо торопить события. 

Туше. 

Я невесело усмехнулся. Еще одна попытка объяснить, что именно произошло со мной под Рождество, вряд ли увенчается успехом, все предыдущие-то ни к чему хорошему не привели. Моя домашняя хозяйка безоговорочно приняла сторону Майкрофта, и, как и он, категорически отказалась верить, что на самом-то деле никакого преступного умысла в моих действиях не было. 

«Большей глупости, чем самоубийство в Сочельник, ты придумать попросту не мог», — вспомнил я слова брата — первое, что услышал от него, придя в сознание. Замечательное поздравление с наступившим праздником, ничего не скажешь. Нет чтобы, как принято у нормальных людей, поприветствовать «веселым Рождеством». По крайней мере, скучным-то его уж точно язык не повернулся б назвать. 

Скажи я тогда ему хоть что-то в ответ: что он ошибается, например, или что самоубийцы, как правило, пишут прощальные записки да еще стараются уладить перед смертью незавершенные дела (чем я, разумеется, не подумал озаботиться), такие слова заставили бы Майкрофта воздержаться от однозначных выводов относительно случившегося. Но я чувствовал себя настолько скверно, что и думать-то связно не мог. Я промолчал. Майкрофт принял это за признание вины. 

Счеты с жизнью я, конечно же, сводить не собирался. Слишком противоестественные действия даже для такого законченного грешника как я, и уж кому, как ни Майкрофту, об этом знать. Мне всегда было для чего жить, и то, что единственный друг предпочел мне женщину и семейный очаг, лишив меня надежды хоть на какое-то подобие личного счастья, никак не могло стать поводом прекратить существование в этом мире. 

Наоборот, два года, прошедшие с того момента, я всеми силами старался выжить. О да, я старался… 

Работа всегда служила мне лучшим лекарством от любых невзгод, и я стал ей лечиться усердней, чем когда-либо прежде: не брезговал и самыми незначительными, пустыми, неинтересными делами, какие раньше бы проигнорировал не задумываясь. Да и Уотсон, стоило только пальцем поманить, тут же оказывался рядом. Забыв о жене, о медицинской практике, обо всем на свете, мчался со всех ног на мой зов; был счастлив разделить очередное приключение — настоящий мужчина, истинный друг. Я пользовался его добротой и расположением ко мне куда чаще, чем следовало, но, разумеется, никаких угрызений совести за это не чувствую. И странно их от меня ожидать!.. Уотсон был мне нужен. Необходим. Привлекая его к расследованиям вновь и вновь, я всего лишь пытался восстановить вокруг себя удобный и привычный мир. Я создавал видимость, будто между мной и им все по-прежнему, и, надо отметить, мне неплохо это удавалось. 

Что нас лечит, то нас и убивает; любое лекарство, принимаемое в чрезмерных дозах, оборачивается ядом. Тем более, если оно подкреплено еще и ядом настоящим. Гарантированный результат. Уотсон всегда считал мое отношение к собственному здоровью наплевательским: говорил, что, идя на поводу сомнительных привычек, я не желаю видеть их губительных последствий, сокрушался, что не понимаю, чем обернется для меня в будущем пристрастие к наркотикам. Он неправ. Пусть я не обладаю дипломом медика, в медицине у меня достаточно обширные познания. Риск, которому я себя подвергал, был вполне осознанным; о цене, которую придется платить, я был осведомлен и без его робких нравоучений. Но альтернативы кокаину не было; ни в моем случае. Я нисколько не лукавил, утверждая, что легко могу все прекратить, если захочу. Это так: я всегда держал свою слабость под жестким контролем — делал инъекции ровно в той дозировке и только тогда, когда это было действительно мне необходимо. Это было нетрудно. До определенного момента. 

До того самого момента, когда Уотсон рассказал о своих чувствах к Мэри. 

Дело о сокровищах Агры было закрыто, и каждый из нас получил, похоже, то, что больше всего заслуживал: он, переполненный любовью, пребывал в грезах своего счастливого будущего, я же срочно нуждался в чем-то, дарующим возможность забыть, как мгновение назад мое счастливое настоящее обратилось в прах и тлен. Укол семипроцентного раствора кокаина идеально отвечал моим чаяньям — к нему-то я и прибег, хотя мой организм не нуждался тогда в дополнительном допинге. Именно этот роковой укол превратил подконтрольную привычку, в зависимость с которой я не смог бороться. Да и не желал бороться, если говорить откровенно. 

Чем сильней становилось мое пристрастие к кокаину, тем больше положительных сторон я в этом открывал; мозг работал куда продуктивней после укола, решения дедуктивных ребусов находились гораздо легче и быстрее, не было в целом свете такой загадки, которая оказалась бы мне не по силам! Я ощущал себя Богом. Удивительно, почему раньше я игнорировал это чудодейственное снадобье? Свято верил, что мозг мой, в периоды напряженной умственной работы не нуждается в дополнительных стимуляторах; прибегал к кокаину только в часы безделья. Скольких провалов, скольких ошибок я смог бы избежать, если бы подпитывал себя семипроцентным раствором постоянно, а не придерживался ошибочных правил, ненужных самоограничений! 

Побочные эффекты, естественно, не замедлили проявиться: окружающая меня действительность порой выглядела столь причудливо, играла такими необычными красками, пугающими и завораживающими, что я не всегда мог определить границу между тем, что являл собой мир реальный и фантомами, порожденными моим, отравленным наркотиками, мозгом. Хотя, вероятно, кокаин не так уж сильно искажал реальность… Может, он ее и не искажал вовсе — наоборот, показывал истинную природу вещей; срывал приятные глазу привычные маски, демонстрируя людские лица такими, как есть; как в анатомическом театре вскрывал черепа; препарировал источающие зловоние души. 

Помнится, год назад мы с Уотсоном, чтоб скоротать часок, заглянули в одну из галерей на Бонд-стрит, полюбоваться современной живописью. Имя художника — Джеймс Энсор* — ничего мне не сказало, однако, увиденные тогда картины поразили в самое сердце. Прозрения этого бельгийского гения отразили в красках образы моего собственного мира и тем возродили уже пошатнувшуюся было уверенность, что пока я все же не сошел с ума. Если кому-то еще мир является в таких же гротескных видениях, значит, можно не опасаться за собственный рассудок. Никогда прежде ни с каким иным художником у меня не возникало подобного родства душ. Я был потрясен и очарован и весь вечер искренне и горячо восторгался талантом бельгийца, тем самым дав Уотсону серьезный повод усомниться в моем художественном вкусе. Для такого консервативного человека, каким был мой товарищ, увиденное в галерее имело совершенно иную окраску. 

«Это нужно лечить, Холмс, — сказал он мрачно. — Лечить, а не выставлять на всеобщее обозрение, тем более не называть подобную мазню искусством. Искусство — отражение всего прекрасного, что есть в душе человеческой. Божья искра. Здесь же полная деградация личности. Уродство, порожденное поврежденным разумом, и более ничего, визуализированные галлюцинации душевнобольного. Ни болезнь, ни уродство нельзя считать чем-то прекрасным». 

Бедный мой, наивный Уотсон. Если б он только мог знать то, что чувствую я, если б мог заглянуть внутрь моей черепной коробки, увидеть мир вокруг так, как вижу его я… 

Слава богу, ему это неподвластно. А то заботами и стараниями его отзывчивого сердца, мне непременно будет уготована участь пациента в лечебнице для душевнобольных. 

Количество работы стремительно росло месяц за месяцем; после публикации второй повести Уотсона имя мое стало на слуху у публики. Я не ожидал подобного резонанса. Мне кажется, его не ожидал даже Уотсон, хоть всегда и утверждал обратное. Люди, нуждавшиеся в моих услугах детектива, приходили на Бейкер-стрит постоянно, мозг мой в последний год работал без каких-либо малейших простоев. Пропорционально работе я увеличил и число приемов наркотика — нужно было соблюдать баланс; божественный порядок важен, даже если предаешься порокам. Разумеется, я понимал, куда рано или поздно приведет такая дьявольская гонка; соревнуясь со смертью, никто и никогда не выходил победителем, я тоже не тешил себя иллюзиями. 

Однако, финал наступил скорее, чем я рассчитывал. 

Дело Калвертона Смита было закончено мной 23 ноября. С этого момента насквозь порочный город Лондон внезапно решил вступить на путь праведной жизни. Если кто-то и нарушал закон, если где-то и происходило какое угодно таинственное событие, мне об этом было неизвестно, долгожданные подарки судьбы не доходили до своего адресата, единственный в мире детектив-консультант изнывал от скуки, сходил с ума от безделья. 

За свою недолгую бытность актером, я не успел проникнуться страстью к типичным актерским суевериям; всегда считал полной чушью примету, что, играя покойника, торопишь собственную смерть. А вот сейчас сыграв почти покойника, почти покойником и стал. Жизнь рванула тормоз на полном ходу; всем известно, какими фатальными последствиями грозит такая остановка. 

Последнее дело. Последнее дело вместе с Уотсоном… 

Мы нехорошо расстались тогда. Возможно, играя умирающего, я слегка преступил черту дозволенного, ведь свою роль я исполнял весьма убедительно — я же прекрасный актер. Сидя у моей постели, Уотсон был едва жив от переживаний и страха; я знаю, он, не раздумывая, все бы отдал за возможность меня спасти. Даже собственную жизнь. Видеть его боль и отчаянье стало тяжким испытанием, но я не мог рисковать, пришлось доиграть спектакль до конца. Однако по завершении представления меня ждал неожиданный сюрприз: известие, что все оказалось розыгрышем, Уотсон принял куда тяжелее, чем новость о моей, якобы, смертельной болезни; горький упрек: «у вас нет сердца», да скупое холодное прощание — вот все, что мне в итоге досталось. 

С тех пор мы не виделись. Я по-прежнему испытывал вину за то, как повел себя в этом деле, а он, похоже, впервые в жизни не смог простить мне такой, по его мнению, жестокой игры его чувствами. 

Знал бы он, как сам постоянно бессердечно играл моими!.. 

Больше Уотсон не появлялся на Бейкер-стрит, у меня же, из-за отсутствия работы, не находилось предлога его позвать. Жизнь замерла. Самый совершенный в мире мозг работал вхолостую; преступное расходование бесценного материала. 

Отсюда и ошибка в расчетах с дозой. 

— Мистер Холмс?.. 

Я, вздрогнув от неожиданности, оглянулся. Миссис Хадсон стояла в дверях гостиной. Подноса в руках не было, следовательно, она успела спуститься в кухню и подняться ко мне вновь; я же, погрузившись в собственные мысли, не заметил, ни как она ушла, ни как вернулась. Неприятное открытие; из-за невозможности подкрепить свой мозг наркотиком, я стал рассеянным. 

— Я хотела узнать, когда мне подать обед, мистер Холмс? 

Она что ж, полагает, я все еще настолько плох? Опасается оставлять меня наедине с самим собой и пользуется глупейшими предлогами лишний раз проверить, все ли со мной в порядке. Уточнить время обеда… полный вздор. Будто от моего ответа что-то зависело. Скажи я ей, что обед можно б подать послезавтра, а еще лучше дня через три-четыре, она не воспримет меня всерьез, как бы предельно серьезен я при этом не был. Обед появится сегодня в то же время, что и обычно. 

Я вновь обреченно взглянул на письмо Уотсона. 

От судьбы не убежишь, особенно когда ей управляют такие искусные манипуляторы. 

— Не беспокойтесь об обеде, миссис Хадсон, — сказал я, стараясь придать голосу всю возможную жизнерадостность. — Уотсон приглашает меня к себе, — я вновь подошел к столу и поднял со стула злополучное послание. — Вот… Праздничный ужин по случаю окончания года, старые шотландские традиции!.. — я усмехнулся. — Наш дорогой доктор не даст мне умереть с голоду, уж будьте покойны; обещает лучшую индейку, какую я когда-либо пробовал в своей жизни. Так что поберегу-ка я аппетит, чтоб не разочаровать его. 

Ни мой нарочито веселый и беззаботный тон, ни показная широкая улыбка ее не обманули; похоже, события последних дней пагубно сказались на моих актерских дарованиях — я видел, миссис Хадсон мне не верила.

— Очень хорошо, мистер Холмс, — немного помолчав, строго изрекла она, — вечер у доктора Уотсона должен пойти вам на пользу. 

Я едва сдержал смех: все кругом пребывали в непогрешимой уверенности относительно того, что именно пойдет мне на пользу, и никто из этих самозваных доброжелателей не удосужился поинтересоваться, каково мое мнение на сей счет. 

— И еще, мистер Холмс, — сказала моя хозяйка все с той же убийственной серьезностью, — раз вы идете в гости, вам следует привести себя в порядок. Я прикажу согреть воды. 

— Хорошо, миссис Хадсон, как скажете, — покорно согласился я, машинально проведя рукой по подбородку, — мне, действительно, следует побриться. 

— И не только побриться, сэр. 

Небритый, нечесаный, немытый — жалкое зрелище полной деградации. Она права, сейчас я настолько плачевно выглядел, что перед приличными добропорядочными людьми — а мой друг Уотсон всегда являл собой безукоризненный образчик именно такого человека — в подобном виде показываться не следовало ни в коем случае, если я не желал утратить остатки репутации; а я, разумеется, этого не желал. 

— Хорошо, миссис Хадсон, — повторил я опять, — как скажете… как скажете. 

— И, мистер Холмс, — добавила миссис Хадсон, уже переступив порог гостиной, — я хочу чтоб вы знали: праздничный вечер в гостях у мистера Уотсона — не повод пренебрегать остальными приемами пищи. Они вам так же необходимы. 

Миссис Хадсон скрылась на лестнице. Я же так и остался стоять у обеденного стола, смяв в руке письмо. 

— Что мне действительно необходимо, — глухо пробормотал я, обращаясь в чернеющую пустоту дверного проема, — так это новое дело… 

Лондон в Рождество невыносим всегда, но этот год бил все рекорды. Снег, укрывший город в Сочельник плотным белоснежным покровом, лишь довершил картину насквозь фальшивого благолепия. От того, что дешевая шлюха разрядится в одежды невесты, она не перестанет быть продажной девкой. Так и наша столица, эта Cloaca Maxima, хоть и окутала себя девственно-чистым покровом, осталась все той же испускающей ядовитое зловонье выгребной ямой, доверху набитой человеческими отбросами всех мастей; и этот сброд вдруг, в ожидании праздника, возомнил, что способен жить по заповедям, и даже стал пытаться так жить. Дешевый фарс! Давно я не наблюдал столь бессмысленную по содержанию пьесу, к тому же играемую такими бездарными актерами. Преисполненные наигранного ликования, они были подобны куклам-марионеткам, которых кто-то дергает за ниточки, заставляя совершать пустые движения — ходить в гости, делать рождественские покупки, украшать свои жилища, распевать гимны… И дьявольскую комедию, в которой они участвовали с величайшей готовностью, эти люди приняли за истинную, ниспосланную Господом Богом благодать. 

Карнавал всеобщего безумия я наблюдал с начала месяца, и чем ближе надвигалась дата праздника, тем вульгарней он становился; казалось, конца этой вакханалии не будет никогда. Почти неделю назад отпраздновали Рождество, а мир все не желал трезветь. 

День за днем жители города продолжали носить искаженные наигранным счастьем маски; будто хлопья снега, кружащиеся над городом последние дни, были пропитаны наркотиком куда более сильным, чем тот, который до недавних пор колол себе я. Энсору стоило б посетить сейчас Лондон — он нашел бы тут благодатную натуру для своих картин. Концентрация яда, похоже, была слишком велика, раз жизнь никак возвращалась на круги своя. Газеты, по-прежнему пестрели бесчисленным количеством бессмысленных событий: балы, свадьбы, приемы, ярмарки — полная банальности лондонская светская жизнь. Стоячее болото. 

Даже мой злой гений, мой самый преданный, самый любимый заклятый враг — даже он, похоже, поддался всеобщей истерии: поступил как большинство законопослушных обывателей (кем он-то ни в коей мере не являлся) и решил в Рождество отдохнуть от дел. С начала ноября о нем ни слуху, ни духу. А ведь мог бы сделать мне подарок в честь праздника — разве найдется у него другой, более благодарный почитатель его таланта? 

Вынужден признать, я крайне мало знаю о том, кто он такой. Эта тайна хранится особенно ревностно. Но я точно знаю, что такой человек существует. 

Еще на заре карьеры в ряде случаев я чувствовал некую тайную внешнюю силу, действующую по ту сторону закона, планирующую и направляющую, но всегда остающуюся в тени, всегда недосягаемую, независимо от того, удавалось ли раскрыть преступление или нет. Поначалу у меня были лишь туманные подозрения, не более. Со временем подозрения переросли в уверенность; неопровержимые факты подтверждали, что он не фантом, не порождение моего разгоряченного воображения, а реальный человек из плоти и крови. Гений. Истинный гений! Великий стратег, жестокий, но мудрый правитель, год за годом он укреплял свое влияние, расширял созданную им теневую империю. На данный момент, думаю, даже королева не обладала в стране такой властью, какая сосредоточилась в его руках. 

Я немало знаю об организации, которую он возглавляет. Я знаю тех, кто находится на самом верху созданной им пирамиды: в моей картотеке есть сведения и о Джошуа Бейсике, и о Себастьяне Моране; оба — отъявленные негодяи, и тому, и другому дорога на виселицу за их многочисленные преступления. Однако оба, уверен, будут кристально чисты перед законом, вздумай я предъявить им обвинения; скорее уж меня привлекут к суду за клевету, чем петля затянется на шее кого-либо из них. До тех пор пока мне неизвестно имя их хозяина, я бессилен что-либо предпринять; но когда найду паука, который сплел паутину, смогу уничтожить и его и всю сеть от центра до самых удаленных тонких нитей. 

Впрочем, именно в этом я пока терплю полный крах. Он недосягаем; неуловим, несмотря на все мои усилия, он вновь и вновь ускользает из моих сетей. 

Он — невидимка. 

Некое лицо. Nomen Nescio. Мистер Никто. Nemo. 

N. 

Он тот, чье имя не смеют назвать вслух. Даже самые безрассудные. Даже за очень большие деньги. Авторитет этого человека в преступных кругах так велик, что молчат все. Уж насколько Шинвелл Джонсон, мой осведомитель, отчаянная голова каких поискать, но и он-то только и бормотал едва слышно: «Не смею я, мистер Холмс, не смею». Что уж говорить об остальных. 

Однако кое-что выведать у Шинвелла мне удалось. Воровато озираясь по сторонам и дрожа как осиновый листок, он, все ж, прошептал мне в самое ухо: «Меж собой мы зовем его Профессор». 

Профессор. Не так мало, если подумать, потому что подтверждало уже имеющиеся у меня предположения и могло стать отправной точкой дальнейших действий. 

В том, что загадочный мистер N. представитель, как минимум, моего круга, сомнений не возникало с самого начала: низы общества не способны породить интеллект такого высокого уровня, каким наделен этот человек. Он прекрасно образован; за плечами точно либо Кембридж, либо Оксфорд. Вероятно, и прозвище-то возникло не на пустом месте; я склонен думать, он действительно имеет научную степень. В точных науках, несомненно. Физика, возможно. Или математика. Четкий, рациональный ум. Но не лишен и артистизма, свойственного натурам пылким, увлекающимся. Определенно, поклонник театра и изящных искусств — однако, по некоторым спланированным им и раскрытым мной делам, легко сделать вывод: глубоких знаний в этих областях у него нет. 

Не скрою, он меня интриговал. Ужас, который подчас внушали мне его действия, все больше уступал место восхищению его гениальным умом. Я был им очарован. Я был им увлечен. 

Не сомневаюсь также, что интерес был взаимным; уже один факт, что я до сих пор жив, являлся подтверждением моих выводов. 

Он прекрасно осознает, какую нешуточную угрозу представляет для него и его организации моя деятельность: я не остановлюсь и не отступлю, пока не завершу миссию по его уничтожению, и он, я уверен, это понимает. Но все же… я, почему-то, еще жив. Разумней ликвидировать постоянно преграждающее путь препятствие, а не пытаться вновь и вновь его обходить, как делает он; но ему интересней каждый раз производить расчет моих возможных действий — с прискорбием признаю, расчет, обычно, очень точный — и уже исходя из своих вычислений, планировать очередное преступление. 

Он видит во мне достойного противника (факт, который изрядно льстит моему самолюбию), именно поэтому он не хочет ставить в нашей партии финальную точку — такие щедрые дары небес должно ценить, и он ценит. О да, он меня ценит… поэтому и продолжает игру: делает ход и с интересом ждет, какой ответный ход сделаю я. Он получает колоссальное удовольствие, опять и опять заманивая меня в центр сложнейшего лабиринта, путая ходы, расставляя многочисленные смертельные ловушки. Но не меньшее удовольствие получаю и я, вычисляя верные направления, избегая тупиков и расставленных на меня сетей. Многолетняя игра в кошки-мышки. Он пытается ускользнуть, вывернуться — я встаю у него на пути, нарушаю его планы. Он убегает, я догоняю. Хотя, подозреваю, он-то считает, что все как раз наоборот. 

Наше с ним совместное кружение сродни изощренному танцу любовников, охваченных страстным желанием, но не имеющих возможности слиться в экстазе. Мы движемся, поворачиваемся, принимаем соблазнительные позы; мы флиртуем, мы стараемся очаровать, зачаровать... Брачные игры двух скорпионов. 

У этого дьявольского танца один финал. Мы не успокоимся, не насытимся; мы так поглощены друг другом, что, думаю, и не почувствуем как подойдем к последней черте — не заметим, как уничтожим друг друга. 

Не самая худшая смерть, если подумать. Будь у меня возможность выбора — именно такую я бы и выбрал. 

Поэтому я вовсе не собираюсь предпочесть столь соблазнительному финалу сознательно сделанный «золотой укол» только из-за того лишь, что Сочельник выдался на редкость фальшиво-праздничный и омерзительно-благостный. Мой брат глупец, если посчитал, будто я способен на самоубийство из-за такого ничтожного повода. 

Даже если и посчитал, будто это из-за Уотсона. 

Даже если… 

На секунду мне почудилось, что в гостиной распахнулось окно — порыв морозного ветра внезапно обдал меня с головы до ног, ледяные иглы впились в сердце. Иные мысли сродни пуле профессионального убийцы — бьют без промаха; только вред от них куда больший — раны и не убивают, но и не затягиваются. Непрекращающаяся агония. 

Я зажмурился, сердце продолжало предательски ныть. Моя жизнь — ад, и нет спасения, и нет надежды. По сути, преследование неуловимого N. — единственное, что придает ей еще какой-то смысл, держит на плаву. 

Только это. 

Я вдруг осознал, что так и продолжаю комкать в кулаке письмо Уотсона. Не имея возможности излить душевную боль тому, из-за кого я ее и испытываю, вымещал владевшие мной чувства на ни в чем не повинном листе бумаги. 

Механически, не отдавая себе отчета, зачем я это делаю, я попытался расправить письмо; у моего друга ужасный почерк (профессиональная деформация практически каждого врача, не поддающаяся логическому объяснению), а из-за мятой бумаги его каракули стали неразборчивы совсем. В любом случае, читать письмо вновь я не собирался. Оно и без того известно мне наизусть; не просто содержание, но и все чувства, владевшие Уотсоном в момент его написания. Мой друг всегда был для меня открытой книгой. 

Нетрудно, например, сделать вывод, что когда Уотсон выводил первые строки, Мэри стояла у него за спиной, положив свои изящные ручки ему на плечи; он отвлекался, поворачиваясь к ней. Потом, она наклонилась, прижалась на мгновение щекой к его щеке (как раз между вторым и третьим постскриптумом), и отошла. Уотсон же, торопливо, пока ее не было рядом, дописал оставшуюся часть. 

Я усмехнулся; в том, как мой друг Уотсон перечеркивал меж собой линии, образующие первую букву моего имени, всегда ощущалось нечто роковое. Так он перечеркивал и мои надежды. Сейчас, в его письме, я видел за этими перекрестиями много чувств, которые он ко мне испытывал... Им владели изрядное волнение и беспокойство (обе вертикали каждый раз уходили далеко за пределы своей строки, а в последнем обращении даже и сильно перечеркивали нижнюю — такого никогда не происходит, если Уотсон спокоен); он был немного раздражен (слишком сильный нажим у поперечных линий — едва не порвал бумагу!). Какое-то время раздумывал, собирался с мыслями, прежде чем написать последний абзац (ставший толстым и расплывчатым от лишних чернил вертикальный штрих указывает — прошло несколько секунд, в которые Уотсон решался, писать ли ему дальше или на этом и закончить). Много чувств… нет главного, того, которое я желал от него видеть более всего на свете. Не было любви. Мне есть с чем сравнивать и на основе чего делать выводы — все то, в чем я крайне нуждался, отчетливо читалось в написании другого имени. Мэри… Я вижу, как мягко выводит он первый завиток заглавной буквы, как любовно тянет линию вверх и, набирая темп, закругляет ее на второй подъем. «М» — самая ненавистная буква! 

Изломанные мятой бумагой слова расплываются перед глазами, становясь полной бессмыслицей… Мой брат наудачу сделал ставку: затеяв опасную авантюру, до конца не рассчитал ходы, не принял во внимание возможные последствия. И что ж? Хитрый лис обманул сам себя. 

С Уотсоном, он не ошибся — мой друг предсказуемо написал именно то послание, проигнорировать которое мне не позволит совесть. Я избежал обязанностей «друга семьи» в Сочельник — нынче ту же тактику применить не удастся, мне предусмотрительно отрезали пути к отступлению. 

_«Отрицательный ответ ни в коем случае не принимается»._

Если я не появлюсь сегодня на Норфолк-сквер, я навечно потеряю расположение Уотсона. Даже его ангельское терпение не безгранично, и я знаю, черта проходит ровно по этому вечеру: конец года — начало года, вполне закономерно и логично. Теперь лишь от меня самого зависит, прервется ли в полночь моя жизнь, или как и прежде никчемная, полная несбыточных надежд, продолжится далее. 

Только вот и пойти к ним сегодня на праздничный ужин выше моих сил! Играть роль наблюдателя за чужим счастьем, когда тебе самому в счастье отказано — едва ли отыщется пытка изощренней. Сидеть с ними весь вечер за одним столом, стараться, натужно улыбаясь, не подать вида, что с каждым их взглядом друг на друга, каждой мимолетной брошенной друг другу улыбкой, каждым легким касанием я умираю снова и снова. Нечеловеческая мука. 

Средство, способное хоть и не прекратить, но максимально облегчить мою боль, существовало: то самое, которое хранилось в верхнем ящике письменного стола — всегда под рукой. Чудодейственное снадобье от всех недугов, к которому я обещал Майкрофту больше не притрагиваться. 

Именно в этом самом вопросе — со мной и моим вынужденным обещанием — Майкрофт допустил главный промах. Впрочем, ничего удивительного: каждый раз, когда дело, так или иначе, касается меня, Майкрофт умудряется совершать ошибки с пугающей регулярностью. Мой брат человек привычек; похоже, сейчас он, как обычно, всего лишь придерживался давно устоявшихся собственных правил поведения. Потому и действовал так непоследовательно и необдуманно. 

Во-первых, глупо верить обещаниям наркомана, пусть даже и давал он их от чистого сердца; во-вторых, собственных обещаний тоже следует придерживаться, а не пускать слова на ветер: клялся, что не будет вмешивать Уотсона, но сделал все наоборот. В итоге, одна часть его плана противоречит другой. Хотя, формально-то я даже и не нарушу данное брату слово — содержимое верхнего ящика стола останется в неприкосновенности. Сделать себе укол я могу, не становясь взломщиком в собственном доме. Обладай Майкрофт большим опытом в общении с наркоманами (с умными наркоманами, само собой) и не будь по натуре ленив, он бы устроил в доме обыск, а не ограничился изъятием ключа от ящика с наркотиком. Но мой дражайший братец и мысли не допустил, что я мог хранить кокаин где-то еще. Разумеется, ящик стола не был единственным тайником, у меня имелась и еще пара — на всякий случай. 

Что ж, решение было принято. Тянущая боль в сердце не прекратилась, однако, и не тревожила теперь так сильно как еще мгновение назад. Я был собран, спокоен, я знал, как должен действовать. 

Следовало лишь немного подождать. Служанка натаскает наверх воду; потом миссис Хадсон появится в гостиной и возвестит, что ванна для меня приготовлена — после этого я, наконец, буду полностью предоставлен сам себе. Останется открыть в спальне гардероб и из вороха актерского реквизита, к которому никто кроме меня никогда не прикасается, вытащить несессер со шприцами и коробку с запасными иглами; из потайного дна дорожного саквояжа извлечь ампулы. За жгут сгодится и один из галстуков… 

Исполненный уверенности, что теперь, наконец, все делаю правильно, я подошел к камину и опустил письмо Уотсона в огонь; бумага схватилась моментально, через секунду от нее не осталось и следа. Впервые после Сочельника я ощутил в сердце долгожданное успокоение.


	2. Норфолк-сквер

В назначенный час, чисто выбрит, напомажен, безукоризненно одет (черный сюртук, черное пальто, черный цилиндр — самый вид для похорон), я поднимался по ступеням дома на Норфорлк-сквер. Никогда прежде эти семь ступеней не давались мне тяжелее; хотелось прыгнуть в еще не отъехавший от тротуара кэб и приказать вознице что есть мочи мчать обратно: к моей спасительной крепости, к дому на Бейкер-стрит. Но только было я решил претворить малодушный план в жизнь, кэбмэн хлестнул лошадь, и экипаж резво покатил в сторону Паддингтонского вокзала. Других в округе видно не было; сама судьба отрез _а_ ла пути к отступлению. Обреченно вздохнув, я постучал в дверь. 

Стук дверного молотка — звук обыденный, из тех, которые слышишь, не слыша. Однако нынче все иначе, нынче от этих гулких металлических ударов сердце заходится ужасом: мой слух улавливает в них то, на что я не обращал внимания раньше. Почему, интересно, думаю я, почему у дверного молотка дома Джона Уотсона звук тот же, с каким забивают гвозди в крышку гроба? 

Что-то произойдет нынче ночью, я знаю. Что-то, что переменит мою жизнь безвозвратно. Что ее безвозвратно погубит. 

Сегодня последний вечер года — поминки по году уходящему. По моей, на полном ходу несущейся к финальной черте, жизни. Несчастный случай с не выверенной дозой наркотика, «неудавшееся самоубийство», как расценил произошедшее Майкрофт, — это знак, который мне шлют потусторонние силы: нить моей жизни отмерена, Атропа вот-вот занесет над ней свой нож. 

Предчувствия всегда нелогичны, однако, из этой аксиомы не следует вывод, что они всегда неверны. Предчувствие, возникшее сейчас, правдиво, я уверен. 

Уже очень скоро… 

_«Пойду я долиною смертной тени. И не убоюсь зла, потому что Господь со мной…»_

Я горько усмехнулся этим неожиданно пришедшим на ум словам из Писания: надежды и чаяния царя Давида не к месту, да и неверны. Милость Господа простирается далеко — но всегда изливается на чьи-то другие души, не на мою. Мне уповать не на кого. Мой путь сквозь смерть, как путь сквозь жизнь — одинокий путь. 

_И пойду я долиною смертной тени…_ один, как и жил. До тех ворот, на пороге которых оставляют надежды. 

Дверь открылась, клубы пара из жарко натопленного дома вырвались на мороз, обожгли щеки (вот оно, пламя преисподней, и куда ближе, чем я рассчитывал), Мэри-Джейн, сделав неуклюжий реверанс, без лишних слов впустила меня в дом. 

Эта глупая девчонка — самый яркий образчик прескверной лондонской прислуги. Мэри без труда могла бы найти служанку и смышленей и расторопней. И за гораздо меньшие деньги, без сомнения. Но ее отзывчивое сердце было так тронуто историей жизни несчастной сиротки из работного дома, что вот уже второй год никто — ни Уотсон, ни сама Мэри — не решаются отказать этой дурехе от места. Словно Мэри-Джейн единственная бедная-несчастная без родных и близких, и которой, в случае увольнения прямая дорога туда, откуда ее и взяли. Да у половины «Милбэнкса» за душой точно такие же слезливые истории жизни, а благодеяний они заслужили, возможно, и побольше этой дурочки. 

Я отдаю Мэри-Джейн свой цилиндр, трость и пальто. Ее пальцы случайно касаются моих, и я не могу сдержать захлестнувшую меня волну брезгливости; отдергиваю руку, словно пальцы Мэри-Джейн испускают электрический ток. Я вижу грязь у нее под ногтями, оставшуюся, вероятно, после утренней чистки камина. Второй год держать в доме такую неряху, да еще и платить ей 14 фунтов — вопиющее расточительство! Но, собственно, кто я такой, чтоб указывать моему дорогому доктору, как управлять хозяйством и вести бюджет — на это у него теперь есть жена. 

Оглядев в зеркале собственное отражение, я нахожу его как нельзя соответствующим случаю — покойник в гробу выглядит живее и краше, чем я нынче. Ни кровинки в лице, мертвые губы, в глазах вся пустота и темень преисподней. Зеркало не лжет, мой вид полностью отражает суть — живым я не выгляжу, потому что не ощущаю себя живым. Мыслящий, разговаривающий, перемещающийся в пространстве труп. Кокаин — горючее, благодаря которому дьявольский ритуал оживления свершается успешно; только не ошибся ли я вновь с дозой? Достаточно ли ее будет, чтобы доиграть вечерний спектакль до конца, доиграть достойно и убедительно? 

«Я хороший актер, — ободряюще улыбаюсь я своему отражению, — я сыграю любую роль». 

Мой зеркальный двойник недоверчиво скалится в ответ. 

Привилегия близкого друга: можно входить без доклада, и я взбегаю по лестнице, не дожидаясь, пока Мэри-Джейн, наконец, сообразит, что о госте следует сообщать прежде, чем гость сам предстанет перед хозяевами. Я нарочно веду себя эксцентрично и бесцеремонно каждый раз как бываю у них — подобная тактика позволяет справиться с волнением, овладевающими мной, едва я переступаю порог их дома. Тут вражеская территория, и я не могу видеть это место в ином свете; оно никогда не станет для меня просто новым домом старого друга. 

Все здесь устроено так, словно бы при декорировании комнат сознательно ставилась цель создать обстановку полностью отличающееся от наших холостяцких апартаментов у миссис Хадсон. Показной достаток, нарочитая респектабельность, фальшивый уют — полная безликость. Будто бы весь интерьер делался с расчетом донести только одну мысль: здесь живет солидный преуспевающий доктор, уважаемый и добродетельный гражданин империи. Все до тошноты обычно; как у всех — как принято. Дом, предназначенный для приема важных визитеров и негодный для жизни. Пошлые декорации скучной пьесы. 

Свадебная фотография на каминной полке — разумеется, на самом видном месте, как положено. Дорогие безделушки на этажерке у окна, на полках, на комоде — бессмысленные вещицы, количество которых превышает все мыслимые нормы; мне каждый раз хочется «случайно» разбить одну, а лучше и пару-тройку, приблизив, таким образом, их число к какому-то разумному минимуму. Всевозможные драпировки, рюши, салфетки, подушки — детали, призванные наполнить дом уютом, а вместо этого создающие вязкую и удушающую атмосферу пространства без воздуха. И, конечно же, обрамлением этого парада дурного вкуса служат зеленые моррисовские обои с крупными цветами и змеящимися колючими стеблями — хищный рисунок, каждый раз внушающий мне панический ужас. Стебли-змеи выглядят живыми, я кожей чувствую их движение по стенам: то, как они изменяют свою форму, перевиваются друг с другом. Временами мне даже начинает казаться, что плоскость стены их не удерживает, и дьявольские колючие ростки вот-вот выползут за пределы рисунка, обовьются вокруг моей шеи и задушат. 

Интерьер их дома — лишний повод ненавидеть Мэри. В нем все — отражение ее примитивного вкуса, ее убогих представлений о домашнем уюте и семейном счастье; показная добродетель и скука смертная. 

Не потому ли Уотсон при первом удобном случае готов бежать отсюда обратно ко мне — делить прежнюю, наполненную событиями и смыслом жизнь? Жить со мной, а не с Мэри. Потому что я — смысл его жизни; я и только. Мэри — всего лишь неизбежное зло, с которым приходится мириться. Необходимость, продиктованная общественными нормами, это все ничего не значит. 

Но и ничего не меняет. 

Дверь в гостиную открыта, и я, как обычно, не раздумывая, переступаю порог, однако, сделав еще шаг, неожиданно останавливаюсь, скованный робостью. Повода нет ни малейшего, и все же я робею как дитя, вознамерившееся без спроса прошмыгнуть в родительскую спальню. Впервые за все визиты к ним я жалею, что нынче не подчинился условностям: не позволил горничной доложить о моем приходе. 

Уотсон и Мэри сидят на кушетке у камина, поглощенные друг другом, не замечая ничего и никого вокруг. Сидят близко-близко, голова к голове, тихо воркуют как два голубка; благодарение богу, я не слышу ни слова. Огонь очерчивает их фигуры золотым контуром. Светло-золотые волосы Мэри светятся подобно нимбу, а светло-серые глаза моего друга сияют любовью и обожанием так, что вся красота мира меркнет в сравнении с этим взглядом. 

Взглядом, обращенным не к тому, кто более всех этого взгляда достоин и более всех в этом взгляде нуждается. 

Признаться, когда Уотсон сообщил о своем намерении жениться на Мэри Морстен, я был уверен: пройдет не так много времени после свадьбы, и между ними не останется даже малейших признаков любовного жара; брак лечит многие болезни, а уж любовную лихорадку вылечивает лучше, чем что-либо. Через год, максимум через два после совместных клятв под церковными сводами наступает неизбежное выздоровление. 

Однако в случае моего друга и мисс Морстен я допустил ошибку в расчетах — злой рок (и не без моего участия) свел вместе двух неизлечимых. Их браку уже три года, а они по-прежнему ведут себя, словно с момента свадебной церемонии не прошло и месяца. 

Пылкий, чувственный взгляд Уотсона, обращенный к Мэри — стрела, пущенная в мое сердце. Уотсон хороший стрелок, не промахивается; моя рана кровоточит, не дает дышать. Во взгляде Мэри — покой. Нет страсти, нет пыла, ровное не обжигающее пламя. Тихое принятие чувств мужа. Именно то, что подобает выказывать идеальной жене, воспетой невыносимо приторным Патмором. Ангел в доме — и Мэри во всем соответствует идеалу. 

Мэри замечает меня мгновением раньше Уотсона, вздрагивает и чуть-чуть от него отстраняется. Ее белые щечки стыдливо розовеют; сцена, невольным свидетелем которой я стал, не предназначена для чужих глаз, увлеченные друг другом они не услышали ни стука дверного молотка, ни моих шагов на лестнице — разумеется, Мэри смущена; и то, что именно я стал причиной ее смущения, вселяет в меня прежнюю уверенность, заставляет почувствовать себя хозяином ситуации: я стремительно прохожу в комнату, как обычно говорю ничего не значащие слова приветствия. За моей спиной неуверенно топчется Мэри-Джейн, подоспевшая с запоздалым сообщением о моем прибытии; Мэри с теплой улыбкой отсылает ее прочь. 

— Холмс! — вскочив с кушетки, Уотсон устремляется ко мне; широкая улыбка и пыл, с которым он произносит мое имя, в мгновение ока залечивают все душевные раны. — Ну наконец-то, я так надеялся… 

Я протягиваю руку для дружеского приветствия, Уотсон отвечает сильным рукопожатием — единственная ласка, которую мне от него позволено получить. «Если бы я откликнулся на рождественское приглашение, мне бы представилась возможность его поцеловать», — мысленно усмехаюсь я; однако, Рождество прошло, следовательно, возможность упущена. Наклоняюсь для поцелуя к руке Мэри — едва касаюсь губами холодной алебастровой кожи. Ее хрупкие пальчики заметно подрагивают; она сильно нервничает. Не от смущения, потому что румянец на щеках исчез так же быстро как и появился. Отпустив руку, я пытаюсь поймать ее взгляд, но она тут же отводит взгляд в сторону — крайне необычно для ее поведения. 

— Это так хорошо, что вы пришли, Холмс! Признаться, я боялся, что не увижу вас нынче, как не увидел и в Рождество. 

— С моей стороны было бы бесчеловечно не откликнуться на сердечное приглашение старого друга. 

Лгу, разумеется; я же не откликнулся на приглашение, отправленное им в Сочельник. Послал телеграмму, что занят неотложным делом и не испытал ни малейших угрызений совести. Сегодня поступил бы так же, если бы Майкрофт не спутал все карты. 

Однако Уотсон, как обычно, даже мысли не допускает, что я его обманываю, как обычно верит мне беспрекословно. 

— Да что ж мы стоим… — спохватывается он, — садитесь же, Холмс, садитесь! 

Я занимаю неудобное, но выглядящее нарочито солидным и дорогим кресло, они с Мэри опускаются на неудобную, но красивую кушетку, ту, с которой поднялись, когда я вошел. 

Украдкой я поглядываю на Мэри — она сейчас представляет интересный объект для наблюдений: по-прежнему старательно избегает моего взгляда, делает вид, что узор ковра под ногами интересует ее больше всего происходящего сейчас в комнате. 

Зато Уотсон разглядывает меня совершенно открыто, без всякого стеснения и очень внимательно. 

И мне не нравится, как он это делает. 

Иногда мой дорогой Уотсон пытается выглядеть еще более доктором, чем он есть на самом деле. Вот точно как сейчас. 

Уголки его улыбавшихся секундой ранее губ ползут вниз, ясный взгляд тускнеет, словно газовые фонари Стрэнда в рассветном сумраке и таким же серым и усталым становится его открытое прекрасное лицо. Уотсон смотрит на меня с тяжелой сосредоточенностью — так доктора смотрят на пациентов, обратившихся за помощью позже, чем следовало; только я-то не пациент, не его пациент, черт возьми. 

Я плохо выгляжу, я знаю. Человек, неделю назад едва не отправившийся «долиной смертной тени» (к тому же в течение долгих месяцев еще и старательно мостивший туда дорогу), не может иметь цветущий вид, несмотря на все предпринятые ухищрения. Мысленно молю, чтобы Уотсон не принялся сейчас читать мне нотации. Не сегодня, пожалуйста, не сегодня! 

Уотсон сокрушенно качает головой и с тяжким вздохом только и произносит: 

— О вас совсем некому заботиться… 

И это чертовски верный вывод, Уотсон! Да-да, все именно так. И кому, как ни вам, мой милый, это знать: вы же меня бросили, вы же обо мне забыли. 

Секундой позже я вижу в его взгляде словно в зеркале отражение моих безрадостных мыслей — Уотсон винит во всем себя: вот сейчас он вспоминает, что не заглянул ко мне ни разу за прошедший месяц — даже не подумал справиться, все ли у меня в порядке; а вот теперь он корит себя, что не пришел поздравить, как в прошлом году, даже в День Подарков — был поглощен Мэри и забыл. 

Его душевные терзания позволяют мне на мгновение почувствовать удовлетворение. Но этот краткий миг проходит, и сердце наливается такой тяжестью, что нет возможности дышать — нестерпимо видеть Уотсона в таком потерянном состоянии. 

— Не беспокойтесь, старина, со мной все хорошо, — торопливо заверяю я его, стараясь, чтоб в моих искусно сыгранных репликах не проскользнуло ни единого фальшивого звука, — ваши выводы неверны — дела обстоят как раз наоборот: я сейчас окружен заботой и любовью сверх всякой меры. 

Я нисколько не лгу, нянек у меня больше чем нужно. И я, действительно, окружен; взят в плотное кольцо. Не пошевелиться, не вздохнуть. 

Ободряюще улыбаясь, я заставляю Уотсона поверить в то, что нет нужды отравлять себя мифическими прегрешениями, якобы, допущенными в мой адрес. Тень сомнения какое-то время омрачает его лицо, но недолго. Достаточно еще одной фальшивой улыбки, и Уотсон вновь возвращается в состояние человека, счастливо не обремененного ни мрачными мыслями, ни чужими проблемами. 

Все же, в этом всем есть нечто комичное… в том, какое абсолютное доверие он ко мне испытывает. В том, что он как глина в моих руках — податливый, послушный. 

А я не пользуюсь своей властью над ним, как мог бы. 

— Но все же, Холмс, я на вас обижен, так и знайте, — произносит Уотсон нарочито сурово. Выглядит это презабавно: пытаться изобразить серьезность с таким задорным и лукавым блеском в глазах, какой у него сейчас — дело полностью безнадежное. 

— Да за что же, друг мой? — спрашиваю я, притворно пожимая плечами, будто бы понятия не имею, о чем Уотсон хочет сказать. 

— Я места себе не нахожу весь день. Я с самого утра сгораю от любопытства… 

Интересно, что именно поведал ему утром Майкрофт? Уверен, брат не дал никакой конкретной информации — необходимо было оставить мне широкое поле для маневра. Однако Майкрофт всегда блестяще умел говорить недомолвками, напустив на себя крайне важный и таинственный вид, так, что у собеседника складывалось впечатление — тут дело государственной важности, не меньше. Даже я, зная все его уловки, бывало, велся на подобный спектакль, что уж ожидать от наивного, легковерного Уотсона. 

Майкрофт кинул наживку. Уотсон по туманным расплывчатым фразам выдумал некую захватывающую историю; чего другого, а фантазии моему доктору не занимать — то, как он представил два моих достаточно банальных дела в своих повестях, доказывает его недюжинный талант в этой области. 

— Ваш брат был так таинственен… — подтверждает мои мысли Уотсон. 

Я усмехаюсь, но продолжаю молчать, жду, когда Уотсон даст какие-нибудь зацепки из их разговора, однако Уотсон только раздосадовано добавляет: 

— …но, к сожалению, так немногословен! Из его слов я понял лишь одно — дело было крайне серьезное. 

Моя жизнь висела на волоске, еще бы это не было крайне серьезно. 

— Так что, Холмс, как я уже написал в письме, я буду смертельно обижен, если не узнаю от вас здесь и сейчас всех подробностей дела. Вы решили не праздновать с нами Рождество, когда мы вас так ждали и так рассчитывали на ваше общество — этим вы нас очень сильно обидели. Теперь вам придется загладить свою вину чистосердечным признанием, что же с вами случилось. Ужин подождет, новости тоже… Не выпущу вас из этой комнаты, пока вы все не расскажете, так и знайте, — он шутливо грозит мне пальцем. — Вы вели интересное дело и оставили в неведении вашего Босуэлла… это вопиющее безобразие, друг мой, вопиющее безобразие! Я же ваш хроникер, или вы уже успели это позабыть? 

Я не забыл, Уотсон, я ничего не забываю. А вот вы ни разу за последний месяц не вспомнили о своей роли при «мистере Джонсоне». Не вспомнили до тех пор, пока вас не ткнул в это сегодня утром Майкрофт. 

— Ну же, Холмс, рассказывайте. Рассказывайте! — нетерпеливо восклицает Уотсон. 

Я опять бросаю быстрый взгляд на Мэри. Она опять отводит глаза в сторону. Такое необычное постоянство даже занимательно. 

Ее поведение меня нервирует — я не могу разгадать, отчего Мэри так со мной держится. Что-то ускользает. Объяснение лежит на поверхности, я уверен, и все же остается мной незамечено. 

— Похоже, мне ничего не остается, — задумчиво произношу я, продолжая смотреть на Мэри. — Придется рассказывать все, как есть. 

Дыхание ее сбивается с ритма, затянутая в корсет грудь вздымается часто-часто, рука нервно теребит кружевной манжет… 

Мозг вдруг взрывается отгадкой. 

Как вспышка молнии в ночи, в мгновение ока способна осветить все детали скрытого тьмой пейзажа, так и в моей голове все наблюдения вечера разом складываются воедино — в законченную картину; я знаю, почему она держится со мной сейчас так неестественно. Выводы ошеломляют — слишком фантастичные, чтоб быть правдой — однако, другого толкования быть не может, я уверен; выводы точны. К сожалению, окончательное подтверждение я добуду, только вернувшись на Бейкер-стрит. Следовательно, необходимо на время выкинуть из головы мысли о странном поведении Мэри, надо продолжать играть роль доброго друга… но какая же адская мука, быть уверенным, что сделанные тобой выводы верны, и не иметь возможности как можно скорее эти выводы подтвердить! 

Однако Уотсон ждет от меня рассказа, я не имею права его разочаровать. 

Поначалу меня посещает безумная идея поведать о событиях Сочельника, как есть; интересно будет понаблюдать за реакцией Уотсона и за реакцией Мэри. «Знаете ли, милый мой, никакого дела у меня на самом-то деле в Сочельник не было, у меня вообще давно уже не было никакого стоящего дела. А безделье, я вам не раз признавался, вы должны это помнить, для меня губительно. Вот в Сочельник я едва и не погубил сам себя. Дело крайне серьезное, так, говорите, охарактеризовал все Майкрофт?.. О, Майкрофт, разумеется, прав, Майкрофт всегда прав. Даже когда лжет. Но не огорчайтесь, старина, в этой ситуации мой брат солгал бы любому — даже судье, даже поклявшись на Библии — потому что семейная честь Холмсов, которую он неукоснительно блюдет, никогда в жизни не позволит ему признаться постороннему в том, что, по его мнению, произошло. Видите ли, Уотсон, он уверен: кокаин совсем повредил мой рассудок, поэтому я чуть не совершил уголовное преступление**, и лишь счастливая случайность...» 

Нет, не годится! 

Я делаю глубокий вдох, пытаясь вернуть себе душевное спокойствие, унять разгоряченные мысли. 

Что бы Уотсон обо мне ни думал, сердце у меня есть. И оно не каменное. 

Такую правду я не посмею рассказать единственному другу, значит, придется придумать таинственное происшествие, разумеется, блестяще мной разгаданное. Потешить моего «Босуэлла» неправдоподобной историей, чтобы ему на досуге было чем заполнить страницы записной книжки. 

Я и раньше придумывал для него истории, якобы из своей практики; большой соблазн, перед которым не мог устоять. Дело в том, что слушая мою вдохновенную ложь, лицо Уотсона озарялось настолько нестерпимо ярким обжигающим огнем любви, какой даже Мэри, я в этом уверен, никогда не имела счастье знать. Я понимал прекрасно, что каждый раз в такие минуты балансирую на грани преступления: мне едва хватало сил сдерживать позывы своего тела и не потребовать от Уотсона физических доказательств его сердечной привязанности. Возможно, будь я неосмотрительно настойчив, я даже получил бы желаемое. 

Одни из рассказанных мной историй, такие как дело о Суматранской крысе, например, или об алюминиевом костыле мистера Тарлтона, никогда не происходили в действительности, но я насыщал эти байки множеством правдоподобных деталей, никто не смог бы подловить меня на лжи. Уотсон, разумеется, верил в них безоговорочно. Другие истории, и их было большинство, действительно являлись делами из моей практики, но я изменял их для Уотсона так сильно, что с реальными событиями они имели мало общего. Взять хотя бы случай моего университетского приятеля Реджи Масгрейва и его дворецкого — от этой истории я оставил разве что сам документ семейного обряда да совместные поиски короны Стюартов, все стальное было слишком интимным и чересчур шокирующим, Уотсон вряд ли бы оказался готов услышать от меня откровения подобного рода. 

Сейчас, наблюдая за моим другом, напряженным как струна, не отводящим от меня глаз, я и пытался спешно отыскать в архиве памяти старую историю, которую, слегка переиначив, можно будет поведать нынче вечером. Мысленно выдвигал ящики картотеки, один за другим, начиная с «А» и далее по порядку, молниеносно перебирая в них папку за папкой. В этой сортировке я дошел, кажется, до «J», когда внезапное озарение выхватило из последовательно пронумерованных частей ментального архива букву, стоящую в ряду гораздо дальше. 

Одна буква, одна папка, один человек — одно дело. Слишком значимое для меня, чтоб я теперь смог выкинуть его из головы и продолжить поиски чего-то иного, более подходящего для праздничного вечера. Все меркло по сравнению с ним, все мои прошлые расследования. Вся моя жизнь меркла по сравнению с ним. 

Не придется даже ничего преувеличивать или намеренно искажать в своем рассказе. Я не раз говорил Уотсону: реальная жизнь подчас несравненно причудливее всего, что способно создать человеческое воображение; и это именно тот случай. Более того, дело, о котором я намереваюсь рассказать, идеально подходило даже под утренние недомолвки Майкрофта: без преувеличений оно крайне серьезное — государственной важности и имперского масштаба. Конечно, оно никак, ни прямо, ни косвенно, не касается нынешнего Рождества, но я уверен, Уотсон не обратит на это внимания. 

Я начинаю рассказывать о самом великом преступном гении, какого только видел мир. О человеке без имени, но с тысячью лиц. Я рассказываю о том, кого называю N. 

Мне вдруг делается безразлично, как примет Уотсон мою историю: как отреагирует и что почувствует. Я не слежу за его реакцией. Нынче, наверное, впервые в жизни, я не ставлю обычную свою цель увлечь и очаровать, влюбить в себя. Я обнажаю перед ним душу. Я исповедуюсь. 

— Вот уже несколько лет, как я чувствую, что за спиною у многих преступников существует неизвестная мне сила — говорю я, — могучая организующая сила, действующая наперекор закону... 

Я делюсь с ним догадками и сомнениями; рассказываю о постигших меня в начале пути неудачах. Открываюсь даже, как впервые поведал свои размышления Майкрофту, и как он, не поверив ни единому слову, настоятельно посоветовал мне длительный отдых, — потребовалось несколько месяцев, прежде чем брат убедился в правоте моих слов. 

— Предпринимая одну попытку за другой, я опять и опять пытался прорваться сквозь скрывавшую эту силу завесу, и вот усилия мои были вознаграждены: я нашел конец нити и начал распутывать клубок. 

Нить заворачивалась хитрыми петлями, сложными узлами, но я терпеливо разматывал ее дюйм за дюймом, распутывал все петли, расплетал узлы; неумолимо все ближе и ближе подбираясь к тому, кто все это создал. К центру паутины. К таинственному и зловещему мистеру N. 

— Он паук, Уотсон! — голос срывается от волнения, сердце бешено колотится где-то под горлом. — Паук в центре гигантской паутины, накрывшей наш остров плотной сетью. Тысячи нитей... И он улавливает вибрацию каждой из них — даже самой дальней, самой тонкой. Действует молниеносно и беспощадно. Армия его агентов огромна и все более растет день ото дня — они есть везде, начиная от Букингемского дворца и заканчивая грязной ночлежкой в Лаймхаузе; готовы выполнить любое злодеяние, которое хозяин потребует от них. Людей этих можно вычислить, некоторых даже посадить в тюрьму. Но тот, кто стоит за ними, кто дергает за ниточки сотни этих марионеток, остается недосягаем, какой бы оборот не приняло дело. Он так хитро замаскирован и так великолепно защищен, что раздобыть улики против него пока невозможно, несмотря на все мои старания. Я много знаю о созданной им преступной организации, однако к нему самому не могу подступиться. Он очень ревностно оберегает свое инкогнито, видите, я даже до сих пор не выяснил его имя. Но час настанет, Уотсон, мой час настанет… 

Подозреваю, у меня сейчас вид умалишенного, и нет нужды смотреться в зеркало, чтобы подтвердить свои подозрения — я говорю с несвойственной мне горячностью, жестикулирую более обычного, щеки полыхают огнем, дыхание постоянно сбивается. Воротничок давит шею так, что приходится время от времени останавливать речь в самых неподходящих местах, чтобы набрать в легкие воздуха. И вовсе не кокаин является причиной моего неподобающего поведения и чересчур возбужденного состояния. Вид отражает суть, только и всего; разве я не одержим этим человеком вот уже несколько лет, разве не упиваюсь своей одержимостью? Противник, равный по интеллекту — это дар небес; и не только мой обожаемый враг, я тоже способен оценить такие щедрые знаки внимания. 

— Ужас его преступлений меркнет перед восхищением его мастерством; его ум — ум великого мыслителя. Он смог бы достигнуть невероятных высот в науке или политике, прославить себя и отечество на каком-либо достойном поприще, если бы не направил свои гениальные способности на путь преступлений. 

Я чувствую созвучие душ с этим незаурядным человеком; он настолько выделяется из серой людской массы, насколько и я сам, если бы не разный нравственный выбор, кто знает, мы могли бы с ним стать коллегами-единомышленниками. Или даже друзьями. Возможно, и больше чем друзьями: по некоторым фактам я могу заключить, что интимные предпочтения — та область, где наши с ним наклонности преступно совпадают. 

«Но будь он на стороне ангелов, — с горечью думаю я, — уверен, мы никогда не узнали бы о существовании друг друга. Вероятно, я бы не заинтересовал его, а он точно не заинтересовал бы меня». 

Разумеется, я не говорю все это Уотсону. Я и без того поведал о себе больше, чем следовало. 

Уотсон предсказуемо захвачен моим рассказом, сидит на неудобной кушетке, не шелохнувшись, затаив дыхание, забыв о сидящей рядом с ним Мэри, забыв обо всем на свете. Весь его мир в эту секунду замкнут на мне и только; так, как и должно быть. 

— Это поразительно! — наконец выдыхает он. 

И я не могу не согласиться, что так оно и есть. 

— Поразительно!.. — повторяет он вновь. 

Я вижу, что Уотсон не знает, как реагировать на услышанное, его переполняют очень противоречивые чувства: и восторг, и восхищение, и удивление, и недоверие. Даже совсем-совсем немного страх. 

— Вы говорите об этом человеке словно он величайший гений, какого видел свет. Ученый… полководец… император… А ведь он преступник. Обыкновенный преступник. 

Струны моей души рвутся все разом. Даже Паганини требовалась хотя бы одна, чтоб продолжить игру; я не столь искусен, мне необходимо больше, и нет ни единой. Я птица, сбитая пулей охотника во время полета, мертвая птица. Упивался парением в заоблачных высотах собственных грез, и — бах! — стремительно лечу вниз, в хищные заросли моррисовских колючих ветвей. 

Мой милый Уотсон, как обычно, ничего не понял. 

Даже не попытался. 

Скрыв горечь разочарования, я мягко поправляю его: 

— Он — необыкновенный преступник. В этом человеке нет ни капли обыкновенности. 

— По вашим словам так и выходит, — покорно соглашается Уотсон, хотя нотки сомнения и непонимания по-прежнему слышны в его голосе. Но растерян Уотсон недолго: — Он словно бы… словно бы сам Наполеон, — после небольшой паузы добавляет мой друг с усмешкой; ему трудно осмыслить только что услышанное и он пытается обратить все в шутку, так ему легче все это принять. — Наполеон преступного мира! 

Интересное сравнение. N. — Napoléon. Я мысленно проговариваю новое имя, пробую на вкус буква за буквой, смакую как доброе вино. Оно, действительно, как хорошее вино — терпкое, насыщенное. Кружащее голову. Оно ему подходит. Мой друг Уотсон, несмотря на присущую ему изрядную романтичность, зачастую находит очень точные и емкие определения различных явлений жизни. 

— А вы, дружище, вы — герцог Веллингтон, — воодушевленно развивает Уотсон свою мысль, и чем глубже он окунается в мир фантазий, тем больше в нем становится бесшабашного мальчишеского задора, за который я так его люблю. — В ваших руках спокойствие империи и честь короны. И вы одержите победу над ним в вашем Ватерлоо, — восклицает он и начинает декламировать: — «Игра началась!», помните?! «С отвагой в сердце, кидаясь с криком в бой…» 

Я смеюсь вместе с Уотсоном, стараясь изо всех сил, чтоб смех не прозвучал натужно фальшиво. 

— Вы спутали как время действия, так и персонажей, — говорю я. 

— Ну и пусть, — небрежно махнув рукой, продолжает он. — Главное, что «с нами Господь, и Англия, и сам святой Георг». 

Я в этом совсем не уверен. 

— У моей истории, как вы должны были заметить, есть один существенный изъян: у нее нет финала. Неизвестно пока, чем, в итоге, все закончится. 

Уотсон смотрит непонимающе. 

— Почему неизвестно? Разве возможен какой-то другой финал, кроме торжества правосудия? 

Подчас мой дорогой друг путает реальную жизнь со своими литературными опусами. В его фантазиях всегда все просто: зло наказано, добро празднует победу, герои получают благодеяния каждый по своим заслугам; в моей жизни все иначе. 

Внезапно, этот его извечный ничем непрошибаемый оптимизм, заряжавший всегда жизненными силами и меня самого, дает обратный эффект — погружает в полное уныние; дверной молоток не просто так издавал сегодня похоронные звуки. 

— Правосудие — божество алчное, Уотсон. Для того, чтоб оно, насытившись, воссияло во всем своем величии, жрецам очень часто приходится приносить на жертвенный алтарь собственные жизни. И хорошо если только собственные. 

Надо сказать, я совершенно забыл о присутствии Мэри — настолько беззвучно, почти не дыша, сидела эта серая мышка все то время, пока я рассказывал о таинственном мистере N. 

Сейчас же, на моих последних словах, я услышал невольно вырвавшийся сдавленный всхлип, который она попыталась скрыть за легким покашливанием. Я знаю, о ком именно она подумала в этот момент, я и сам думал о нем. Таких жертв не желал ни я, ни она. 

Уотсон хмурится. 

— Право, Холмс, ну что за пессимистический настрой!.. Совершенно нет к нему повода. 

Я с наигранной извиняющейся улыбкой театрально пожимаю плечами. 

— Все будет хорошо, вот увидите, — уверенно заявляет он. — У меня предчувствие… правда-правда! И не смейте на меня смотреть с такой снисходительной улыбкой, дружище, — ворчит он беззлобно. — «Есть много вещей в небесах и на земле, которые философам и не снились», сами знаете. Вы ведь тоже не раз говорили о том, что не все в мире меряется логикой, что интуицию не стоит сбрасывать со счета. Так вот… — Уотсон делает многозначительную паузу и торжественно объявляет: — У меня есть предчувствие, что наступающий год принесет нам счастье. Это даже больше чем предчувствие, это уверенность — 1891-й будет самым-самым счастливым годом. Для вас, мой дорогой. Для меня, — он поворачивается к Мэри, берет ее за руку; Мэри дарит ему в ответ кроткую улыбу. — Для всех нас… — Уотсон замолкает, но полными счастья глазами все еще продолжает смотреть на Мэри, ее лицо отражает его эмоции словно зеркало. 

Я чувствую себя лишним. 

Уотсон быстро спохватывается, вновь поворачивается в мою сторону и мягко, с неподдельной искренностью произносит: 

— Именно так все и будет, Холмс. Вы должны мне верить. 

Я не верю ни одному его слову. 

Однако, чтобы не огорчать Уотсона, киваю, покорно принимая его ложные прозрения грядущего. Он хочет видеть меня счастливым… Чудесные желания! Должны бы наполнять радостью мое сердце. Только вот при этом мой дорогой друг без устали делает все от себя зависящее, чтоб я оставался несчастен на веки вечные. 

— А по поводу вашего рассказа… — Уотсон внезапно меняет тему, и так же внезапно изменяется его тон: с торжественно-серьезного вновь на полушутливый. — Я хочу, чтобы вы дали мне одну клятву. 

— Исполню все, что вы пожелаете, дорогой друг. 

Без сомнения, опрометчивые обещания, но я не могу противиться, когда он таким лукавым заговорщицким взглядом смотрит на меня. 

— Пожалуйста, Холмс, не забывайте о том, что я ваш Босуэлл. Обещайте держать меня в курсе вашего расследования. Хотя бы обещайте разделить с вами его финал — я должен присутствовать при Ватерлоо. Поклянитесь, что так и будет. 

Я не хочу клясться, не хочу, чтоб он был втянут в это дело, но замечаю тревогу в глазах Мэри, и тот факт, что наши мысли и опасения совпали вновь, заставляет меня действовать наперекор собственным желаниям. 

— Может ли быть иначе, дружище, — говорю я с легкой усмешкой, — я же пропаду без своего Босуэлла! — и после добавляю уже серьезно: — Даю слово, Уотсон, во время нашей финальной схватки с Наполеоном преступности вы будете рядом, — для пущей убедительности своих клятв даже прижимаю правую руку к сердцу. 

Весь этот спектакль играется мной только с одной целью — сделать Мэри больно. Нечестное и неблагородное поведение. Зато, на какое-то время, видя ее боль, я забываю о своей. 

Она молчит — так положено по роли домашнего ангела, которую Мэри мастерски и с большим удовольствием обычно исполняет; но в такие минуты как сейчас она вынуждена быть заложницей собственной роли, и я с немалым удовольствием замечаю, как ей это не нравится. Хорошей жене — ангелу в доме — положено не вмешиваться в мужские дела. Поэтому Мэри хмурит брови, от досады кусает свои прекрасные губки, но молчит. Ее грустный потерянный вид поднимает мне настроение. 

Она тут же становится неинтересным объектом, она никто. Кукла. Элемент обстановки дома — украшение гостиной, не более. 

Я вновь обращаюсь к Уотсону: 

— Ваша записная книжка пустой не останется, обещаю. 

Лучший подарок, какой я могу дать. 

— К тому же, — продолжаю я, — это дело как никакое иное достойно вашего пера. Если бы описание моей борьбы с Наполеоном преступного мира в вашем блестящем исполнении, разумеется, могло появиться в печати, оно, я уверен, заняло бы свое место среди самых волнующих книг в истории детектива. 

Уотсон молчит с минуту, а потом задумчиво бормочет себе под нос: 

— Надеюсь, мне представится такая возможность… 

Не нужно обладать даже и половиной тех талантов к дедукции, которые у меня есть, чтобы понять: за только что произнесенными словами скрывается нечто большее, не одни только его давние надежды и мечты. 

С тех пор как Уотсон смог издать вторую свою повесть обо мне, и она имела хоть и небольшой, но все же успех, я знал — на этом мой друг точку не поставит; ему нравилось писать, и надо сказать, это у него неплохо получалось. Я, конечно, ворчал, что он превращает точную науку в занимательное чтиво на потребу публике, однако справедливости ради, следует все же признать — чтиво это было интересным: ново по форме и увлекательно по содержанию. Только вот с публикацией своих трудов Уотсону пока категорически не везло. 

— Тут произошло одно событие, — наконец сбивчиво и в крайнем волнении произносит Уотсон, — за несколько дней до Рождества… И в этот раз Артур абсолютно уверен в успехе!.. Мы обедали в «Лэнгхеме» — я и Артур… 

Артур — это приятель Уотсона Артур Дойл. Еще один доктор, не блещущий выдающимися профессиональными талантами, рассчитывающий, что карьера литератора пойдет у него лучше врачебной. Надежды пока не оправдывались (и это тоже роднило его с Уотсоном), писательство не приносило ни больших денег, ни широкой известности. Однако, Дойл компенсировал свои неудачи недюжинным упорством на пути к поставленной цели, поэтому связями в литературных кругах он обзавестись успел, что помогало время от времени публиковать в том или ином журнале очередной невразумительный рассказ, а также позволило издать две повести (одна до ужаса банальна, другая до зубовного скрежета скучна). 

Еще, на правах старого друга, он пытался помочь с публикациями Уотсону. Как литературный агент он пока тоже не очень-то преуспел, но с его умением располагать к себе людей, такой вид деятельности мог бы оказаться для него в будущем куда более перспективным, чем наивные попытки стяжать себе лавры второго Вальтера Скотта. 

«За несколько дней до Рождества мы обедали в «Лэнгхеме»… 

А вот это крайне интересно. 

«Лэнгхем» — не то место, куда Уотсон обычно ходит, он считает, что кухня там неоправданно дорогая. Сам он предпочтет отобедать в «Симпсоне», на крайний случай, в «Савойе», где за те же деньги набьет себе желудок гораздо плотнее. Дойл в «Лэнгхем» не ходит тоже — провинциальному доктору более по душе места попроще и, главное, подешевле. Следовательно, они оба были там по приглашению третьего лица. А если вспомнить предыдущий ужин в «Лэнгхеме» в августе 89-го в компании того же Артура Дойла — вывод напрашивался сам собой. Это подтверждала и строчка из сегодняшнего приглашения Уотсона — похоже, у него, действительно, была радостная новость, которой он желал со мной поделиться. 

— Это будет серия рассказов или повесть? — спрашиваю я. 

— Что?.. 

— Герберт Гринхоу Смит предложил вам контракт на публикацию повести или рассказов? 

— Он полагает, что серия рассказов заинтересует читателей нового «Стрэнда» более… боже мой Холмс, но как?.. Как?! Я же не сказал вам еще ни слова… 

— Вы сказали достаточно, чтобы я мог прийти к определенным выводам. 

Я объясняю Уотсону последовательность моих размышлений, он, предсказуемо, выказывает восхищение; слушать его похвалы своим талантам — убаюкивающее блаженство. Дверной молоток похоронным звуком еще отзывается в ушах парой глухих ударов, но я более не обращаю на него внимания, он ничего не значит, ложные предчувствия, и только. 

— Пока это лишь предварительная договоренность, — оправдывается Уотсон, — контракт не подписан. Смит должен обсудить детали с Джорджем Ньюнесом — и после этого будет принято окончательное решение. Но и Дойл, и Смит уверены, что это уже формальность. Через неделю, максимум две, все подтвердится официально. Так что, видимо, с майского или июньского номера в «Стрэнде» начнут один за другим выходить мои рассказы. 

— Мне есть с чем вас поздравить, дружище. 

— Вы ведь не станете протестовать, не так ли?.. — спохватывается Уотсон. 

Перспектива предстать главным героем его литературных опусов меня не вдохновляла и прежде, не особо нравится и теперь, но Уотсон так долго ждал своей счастливой звезды, я не имею права огорчать его, выражая сейчас какое-либо недовольство. Разумеется, он получит мое разрешение, как обычно. В любом случае, нет причин опасаться, что публикации могут повредить мне или моей практике. Принимая участия в расследованиях, Уотсон каждый раз выказывал крайнюю деликатность — идеальный компаньон, о котором можно только мечтать. Без сомнений, он отберет самое лучшее и интересное, опустит то, что не должно быть предано огласке, и покажет меня в наилучшем свете. 

Однако мое благословение он получить не успевает. В дверях, неуклюжая как обычно, появляется Мэри-Джейн, мнется мгновение, прежде чем произносит: «Записка хозяину. Просили передать, что срочно…» Значит, удары дверного молотка мне не почудились: приходил посыльный или слуга. 

Уотсон разворачивает письмо и мрачнеет на глазах; нет необходимости озвучивать содержание полученного послания, оно без труда считывается по его лицу: вызов к пациенту, которому он не может отказать. 

— Это сейчас так некстати… — с тяжелым вздохом и в крайней досаде произносит он. 

— Неужели опять Сэрстоны? — осторожно интересуется Мэри. 

Уотсон кивает, улыбаясь ей растерянно; непривычно видеть его таким кротким и нерешительным. Мэри дарит смущенную и немого загадочную улыбку ему в ответ. Они сейчас как два заговорщика, и это меня изрядно нервирует. Обмениваются взглядами, жестами словами, смысл которых я не могу расшифровать, могу лишь наблюдать и отмечать: у Уотсона — наклон головы чуть влево, на секунду удивленно вздернутая бровь, зыбкая как тень, мечтательная улыбка; Мэри отражает его эмоции, словно зеркало; наклоняет свою красивую головку вправо, чуть кивает. Система кодов, понятная только им — замкнутый на двоих мирок, в который не допускается никто, даже я. Мне неуютно в положении наблюдателя, все замечающего, но неспособного сделать ни единого вывода из собственных наблюдений. Больше всего я хочу оказаться сейчас в спокойной обстановке комнат на Бейкер-стрит, открыть верхний ящик письменного стола… Больше всего на свете я сейчас желаю того, что в этом ящике спрятано. 

— Я надеялся, что не придется посещать их до завтра, — прерывает Уотсон мои размышления. По-прежнему не замечая меня, он обращается только к Мэри. — Казалось, я уже все объяснил им утром, уверил, что нет причин для волнения. Так нет же!.. 

— Следовало ожидать, что они все равно будут переживать, даже, несмотря на твои заверения, — говорит Мэри, с мягкой улыбкой. 

— Сэрстоны — это мои пациенты, Холмс, — Уотсон, наконец, вспоминает о моем присутствии и обращается уже ко мне. — Живут на Сассекс-гарденс... Молодая пара, переехали сюда недавно. Очень хорошие, милые люди. Их малышу около двух месяцев. Первенец. Роды были тяжелые… Мальчик болезненный, однако, не настолько, чтоб впадать в панику из-за каждого его чиха. Но ребенок очень долгожданный, желанный и любимый… — Уотсон виновато разводит руками, — видимо, поэтому… 

Он замолкает, погрузившись в свои мысли, которые — вот досада! — я не могу прочесть по его лицу. Впрочем, это сейчас не важно, так как и без каких-либо сложных дедукций понятно, что именно ждать дальше. Вечер с самого начала пошел со всем возможным нарушением этикета (мы сели в гостиной разговаривать, вместо того, чтоб пройти к столу, отложив, как подобает, разговоры на обеденное и послеобеденное время), закономерно, что продолжается он еще более вопиющим отходом от всех мыслимых норм. 

— Это не займет много времени, я обещаю. Ничего серьезного там нет, — произносит Уотсон все так же смущенно, в его заверениях больше надежды, чем веры, что все будет именно так, как он говорит. — И получаса не пройдет, как я вернусь. Даже меньше, думаю. И четверти часа… 

Ясно, что он не может поступить иначе: пациентам с Сассекс-гарденс, особенно если они дважды в течение суток готовы необдуманно выложить по две гинеи за пустячный визит доктора, не отказывают; таких ценят особо, выделяют перед остальными, они — основная статья дохода любой врачебной практики. Поэтому, видимо, молчит и Мэри, не выказывает ни малейшего неудовольствия, хотя перспектива провести следующие четверть часа в моем обществе ей не по душе едва ли ни больше, чем мне самому. 

— Их дом сразу за перекрестком с Лондон-стрит… — продолжает Уотсон сбивчиво. — Право, ужасно неловкая ситуация…– он обращается за поддержкой к Мэри и, естественно, ее получает в виде теплой всепрощающей улыбки, хотя взгляд у нее сейчас как у затравленной лани. — Холмс, я надеюсь, вы меня простите!.. — поворачивается Уотсон ко мне. — Но у меня действительно нет выхода. Я вернусь очень-очень скоро, обещаю. Тогда мы, наконец, сядем ужинать, и уже ничто и никто не нарушит наши планы. 

Уотсон всегда щедро разбрасывался невыполнимыми обещаниями. Но сейчас, вопреки предчувствиям, я молю, чтоб все было так, как он говорит. Четверть часа. Не больше…Только не больше, больше я не выдержу наедине с ней! Насколько все же удивителен мой друг — так чист и честен перед собой и миром (или так наивен?), что даже не понимает, как двусмысленно со стороны может выглядеть ситуация, на которую он нас с Мэри обрекает. 

Однако паника во взгляде Мэри гасит мою собственную панику. 

— Бегите уже к своему Сэрстону-младшему, дружище, раз по-другому нельзя, — смеюсь я, — быстрей уйдете — быстрее вернетесь. 

Мое шуточное соизволение звучит хоть и бодро, но нисколько не искренне. Правда, фальши Уотсон не замечает — ободренный моим несерьезным тоном он торопливо целует Мэри в щеку, бросает еще один полный обожания взгляд на меня, вскакивает с кушетки и пулей вылетает из комнаты. Какое-то время слышны шумы внизу, в его кабинете, прежде чем хлопает входная дверь и дом погружается в полную тишину. 

Тишина повисает между мной и Мэри как нож гильотины. 

Четверть часа? Неоправданно оптимистичный прогноз. Выдержать бы в ее обществе хоть пару минут. 

Ситуация неловкая с какой стороны ни посмотри. За тридцать семь месяцев их брака мы едва ли когда-то беседовали друг с другом, перекинулись парой фраз, не более того, поэтому положение осложняется и тем, что мне абсолютно не о чем с ней говорить. Чтоб как-то соблюсти приличия в неприличной ситуации нужно, хотя бы, создать иллюзию светской беседы: вдохновенно и увлеченно начать говорить ни о чем. Однако, в отличие от другого приятеля Уотсона, блистательного пустослова, я говорить ни о чем не умею вовсе. Конечно, у нас с Мэри всегда есть и будет общая интересная нам обоим тема: я могу поспрашивать ее про Джона, она с удовольствием будет мне отвечать. Только тема эта обоюдоострая как лезвие ножа, и с моей стороны неосмотрительно заводить разговоры подобного рода; не желая того, я ненароком могу выдать свои чувства, которые Мэри знать совсем необязательно. 

И, тем не менее, я все равно выбираю тему крайне небезопасную. Скорее потому, что размышления об этом происшествии возвращаются ко мне в течение вечера опять и опять. Разумней, без сомнения, было бы дождаться возвращения домой и осторожно выведать подробности у миссис Хадсон; но я никогда не отличался особым терпением, даже и когда следовало терпение проявлять. Если я могу узнать правду, я должен ее узнать — немедленно, здесь и сейчас — поэтому и задаю Мэри вопрос: 

— Откуда вам известно о том, что произошло со мной в Сочельник? 

У меня в уме уже заготовлена последовательная цепь доказательств, демонстрирующая, как именно я пришел к подобным заключениям. Такие дедукции я постоянно составляю для Уотсона, такие собираюсь сейчас развернуть и перед Мэри. 

Но блеснуть талантом перед ней не удается. 

Мэри выглядит удивленной совсем недолго, мне даже кажется, этот вопрос принес ей долгожданное облегчение. Нервозность, которую она выказывала на протяжении всего моего визита, исчезает, впервые за вечер она смотрит мне глаза и, с кротостью и простотой, признается: 

— Я приходила к вам в тот день. 

Это многое объясняло. Очень многое. 

— А я-то гадал, почему миссис Хадсон не кинулась за Уотсоном, а пригласила другого врача… — произношу я задумчиво. Проклинаю себя тут же — не следовало ни в коем случае размышлять вслух, выглядит это жалко. Но слова произнесены, поздно сетовать на собственную неосмотрительность. 

Разумеется, идея послать за другим врачом, принадлежала Мэри, и она подтверждает мою правоту: 

— Я не могла допустить, чтобы Джон вас увидел… таким. Поэтому попросила миссис Хадсон позвать другого доктора. Она послала за доктором Анструзером. 

— И это решение повлекло за собой еще одно, — мрачно заканчиваю я ее мысль, — вам пришлось посылать и за моим братом. 

Она кивает. 

— Доктор Анструзер настаивал отвезти вас в больницу — вы действительно были очень плохи. Но если бы это случилось… — она опускает глаза, — если бы это случилось, то уже ничего нельзя было бы скрыть. К тому же доктор Анструзер говорил, что обязан сообщить о случившемся в полицию. 

Хорош бы я был, если бы пришлось доказывать свою невиновность перед судьей. Майкрофт не поверил мне. Насколько велик шанс, что мне поверят двенадцать тупых присяжных, чей интеллект, даже если его суммировать, и вполовину не дотянет до интеллекта брата? Попасть в тюрьму по такому глупейшему обвинению — верх нелепости; бездарно прожитую жизнь — бездарно окончить. 

— Я вспомнила, что рассказывал о вашем брате Джон, — продолжает Мэри, — из его слов я поняла, что мистер Майкрофт Холмс обладает большой властью и влиянием. Вот я и подумала — если и есть человек, способный исправить ситуацию, то это именно мистер Майкрофт. Поэтому-то я попросила миссис Хадсон с ним немедленно связаться. Мистер Майкрофт Холмс тут же приехал и, действительно, уладил все наилучшим образом. 

При других обстоятельствах я бы высоко оценил столь разумные и рассудительные действия, от женщины такого ожидаешь меньше всего. Но мое незавидное положение не позволяло мыслить сейчас трезво, слишком уж я был подавлен ее откровениями. 

— Видимо, мне следует благодарить вас, что я нынче не в тюрьме, не так ли? — говорю я с сухим смешком. 

— Видимо, даже за большее… — произносит она чуть слышно. 

Я удивленно поднимаю бровь. 

— Все было именно так, как вы сказали, мистер Холмс, я приходила к вам в Сочельник, — еще раз сознается она, — Мне необходимо было обсудить с вами одну очень важную и деликатную проблему. Миссис Хадсон поначалу не пускала меня, убеждала, что вы никого не принимаете, что вы ей приказали вас не беспокоить. Я хотела было уже уйти… но потом поняла, что мне, возможно, попросту не хватит мужества придти к вам еще раз, и я настоял на том, что мне необходимо видеть вас во что бы то ни стало. Мы с миссис Хадсон поднялись в гостиную… она, поначалу, подумала, что вы спите, но я поняла, что что-то не так, и… 

— И, тем самым, спасли мне жизнь, — неохотно признаю я. 

— Да, — отвечает Мэри с обезоруживающей простотой. 

Меньше всего я желал быть ей чем-то обязанным, а получалось, я был обязан ей сейчас всем. Да, сейчас она меня спасла. Но ведь именно она своим появлением на Бейкер-стрит несколько лет назад и запустила механизм разрушения, который в это Рождество едва не оборвал мою жизнь. Так за что мне ей быть благодарным? 

Светские приличия диктуют сказать хоть какие-то слова признательности, но слова эти — необходимая формальность — стоят у меня в горле; не могу исторгнуть их из себя. Я словно рыба, выброшенная на берег: вроде и открываю рот, но не издаю ни звука. 

Мэри сама прерывает это неловкое молчание: 

— Возможно, Джон, оставив нас наедине, сам этого не подозревая, дал мне последний шанс поговорить с вами о том, из-за чего я приходила в Сочельник. Я оказалась в непростой ситуации, мистер Холмс, и я не знаю, как ее решать… боюсь, если все оставить как есть, то вскоре она обернется катастрофой, — Мэри нервничает: сидит, сгорбившись, опустив голову, непроизвольно разглаживает дрожащими пальчиками складки платья на коленях. Маленькая хрупкая женщина, беззащитная, уязвимая; настолько ничтожная со своими женскими проблемками, что мне на минуту делается ее жалко. — Не думаю, что я осмелюсь прийти к вам еще раз, так чтобы Джон ничего об этом не узнал, — продолжает она, — для меня очень важно, чтобы Джон ничего не узнал… а хранить еще один подобный визит втайне мне будет не так просто. 

«Втайне от Джона…» 

Ого! У нашего «ангела в доме» появились секреты от мужа, вот уж неожиданный поворот. Крайне любопытно, какие еще тайны и темные истории сокрыты в ее хорошенькой головке? Вполне вероятно, эта четверть часа без Уотсона даже не будет для меня такой уж тягостной. Разговор обещает быть интересным; всегда лучше выслушивать чужие проблемы, чем выставлять напоказ собственные. 

Я устраиваюсь удобней в своем неудобном кресле, ставлю локти на подлокотники, смыкаю кончики пальцев — ожидаю от Мэри ее исповеди. 

— Итак, что же за проблема вас ко мне тогда привела? — спрашиваю я. — Что вас так сильно беспокоит? 

— Вы, — отвечает она, по-прежнему не поднимая глаз. 

Такой ее ответ приводит меня в замешательство. 

— Но помилуйте, сударыня!.. — я пытаюсь спрятаться за полушутливым тоном, хотя на сердце совсем неспокойно. Серьезные разговоры — не тема для праздничного званого вечера, и не следовало ни в коем случае затевать их; нужно было вести себя осмотрительней. Но теперь поздно сокрушаться. 

Мэри вскидывает голову, чересчур резко и дерзко, так, что я ожидаю встретить в ее глазах вызов, не меньше, а вместо этого вижу неподдельную муку, это меня совсем сбивает с толку. 

— Вы ведь понимаете, о чем именно я говорю, не так ли… — осторожно произносит она. 

О, эти светские манеры — недомолвки, возведенные в абсолют! Ничто не должно быть сказано прямо и открыто, если можно обставить витиеватыми неопределенными фразами. 

Я театрально развожу руками. 

— У меня нет никаких идей на этот счет. 

Она опускает голову и опять замолкает, я слышу только ее частое прерывистое дыхание. В гостиной жарко натоплено, я сам ощущаю нехватку воздуха в легких; Мэри же бледна как смерть и едва дышит, и это вселяет в меня беспокойство, что от волнения и духоты она вот-вот потеряет сознание. 

— Вы совершенно непозволительно ведете себя с Джоном, — Мэри по-прежнему не поднимает головы, по-прежнему очень смущена и говорит так тихо, что я еле улавливаю звук ее голоса. — Вам нет дела, что у него семья, обязанности… что у него есть своя жизнь. «Приходите, если можете. Если не можете — все равно приходите» — только так и никак иначе. Занят в это время Джон или свободен — «все равно приходите». Утром, днем, ночью. На час, на день… а то и на несколько недель, как это случилось в прошлом году, когда вам непременно понадобилось, чтоб Джон поехал в Дартмур. «Приходите, если можете. Если не можете — все равно приходите»… — еще раз с горечью повторяет она. — Когда вам необходим ваш «Босуэлл» — по серьезному ли делу или по пустяку — весь мир обязан остановиться на это время и подчиниться вашей воле. 

— Уотсон приходит, не так ли, — следовательно, сам этого желает. Я его не неволю. 

— Он идет за вами, потому что вы ему очень дороги. Вы его самый близкий друг, самый дорогой друг!.. Он любит вас, мистер Холмс. Он вас очень любит… — Мэри замолкает, пытается подобрать слова, — только совсем не так, как вы того желаете, — добавляет торопливо и с судорожным вздохом. — И я прошу вас, не требуйте от него тех чувств, которые он вам не в силах дать. 

— Тех чувств? — едко переспрашиваю ее я. 

— Тех, что испытываете к нему вы. 

— Что вы можете знать о моих чувствах! — я нисколько не пытаюсь скрыть ни горечи, ни раздражения; эта женщина вознамерилась рассуждать о вещах, которые ее крошечному умишку попросту недоступны, разве может она понимать... 

— Я ведь тоже люблю его, мистер Холмс, — отвечает Мэри просто и искренне. 

Тишина, наступившая после ее слов, такая же тяжелая и такая же ядовитая, как лондонский смог в самых гнилых районах. 

Я ощущаю себя преступником, застигнутым врасплох на месте преступления: ни скрыться, ни оправдаться, ни даже солгать — полное бессилие перед ситуацией, в которой оказался. Каюсь, никогда не принимал эту маленькую симпатичную женщину всерьез. Сначала она была моей клиенткой, и тогда, по крайней мере, я испытывал к ней какой-то интерес; не из-за нее самой, из-за загадки, которую она мне принесла. Но по окончании дела Мэри Морстен перестала для меня существовать как значимая персона. Кто она, собственно? Милая кукла, позарившаяся на чужую собственность, вот кто. Точеная фигурка, золотистые локоны, большие выразительные серые глаза. Мягкий чувственный голос. Кроткий и покладистый нрав. Неудивительно, что мой друг пленился ей, я же не падок на эти дешевые фокусы прекрасного пола. Я видел в ней лишь раздражающее препятствие между мной и Джоном Уотсоном. Препятствие, с которым вынужден был считаться, но, все равно, серьезным соперником она мне не была никогда. 

И вдруг оказалось, что кукла-то не просто все видит, но и все замечает. 

Открытие это сильно ударило по моему самолюбию, признаюсь — то, что раньше я не придавал значения ни ее уму ни наблюдательности, сейчас оборачивалось полным фиаско. 

Мэри же, немного справившись с волнением, продолжала говорить: 

— Мистер Холмс, вы очень умный человек, неужели вы не осознаете, к каким последствиям приведет ваше настойчивое желание безраздельно владеть его душой и сердцем? — в ее взгляде, в ее голосе столько сочувствия, что мне становится невыносимо тошно. — Вы должны понимать, какой опасный путь избрали, и какой страшной катастрофой все обернется, если вы продолжите сражаться за него так же яростно, как сейчас. Если и дальше столь открыто продолжите проявлять свои чувства к нему... Джон, возможно, не самый проницательный человек, но со временем он все поймет. Это не принесет ничего хорошего, поверьте мне! Это причинит лишь страдания — и ему, и вам. Он не примет… вы же сами знаете, что он не примет таких чувств. Даже от вас. Вы все видите, все замечаете и всегда делаете удивительно точные выводы. Вы должны бы сделать выводы и о Джоне, не так ли? О том, что ему близко, а что никогда близким не станет. 

Она замолкает, сокрушенно качает головой, а потом восклицает с тяжелым горьким вздохом: 

— Если бы вы не были такой огромной частью его жизни, как все было бы просто!.. Но вы значите для него так много… так много!.. 

О да, тут она права, я много значу для Уотсона. Больше, чем много; наши судьбы связаны нераздельно, не ей рвать эти нити. Как бы ни желала Мэри ограничить мое влияние и мое присутствие в его жизни, у нее нет власти, это сделать. 

— Я не смею от вас что-либо требовать, мистер Холмс, — говорит Мэри с мольбой в голосе, — я могу лишь просить и умолять. Постарайтесь быть сдержаннее в проявлении своих чувств к нему. Чтобы это не бросалось в глаза так явно… Джон очень дорожит вашей дружбой. И, что бы вы ни думали, я понимаю, как он много значит для вас. Но все же… вы должны понимать… Джон не принадлежит вам. 

— Полагаете, он принадлежит вам, не так ли? — спрашиваю я с издевкой. 

— Он мой муж, — отвечает она тихо. 

О да, черт возьми! «Перед Богом и людьми до тех пор, пока смерть не разлучит…» — могу ли я это забыть, я же стоял рядом, справа от Уотсона, в тот злополучный день. 

Однако она права — я предпочитаю это не помнить. 

— Он мой муж, — продолжает говорить Мэри, — он любит меня, и я люблю его. И по любым законам, как божьим, так и человеческим то, что вы пытаетесь делать — непозволительно. 

Неужели она действительно рассчитывает, что я так просто уступлю ей? Без боя отдам человека, который вносит в мою жизнь наполненность и смысл? Да Уотсон и сам будет не рад, если я вдруг перестану привлекать его к своим расследованиям, вон как огорчился, когда посчитал, будто я занимаюсь интересным делом без него. Я ему нужен. И он нужен мне. И Мэри не имеет права вмешиваться — ее добродетельные увещевания ничего не изменят. От них за милю веет пошлой обывательской моралью, меня этим не купить. 

— Мистер Холмс, дайте ему жить не только вами. 

— Послушайте, мисс Морстен… — раздраженно начинаю я. 

— Миссис Уотсон, — поправляет она меня мягко. 

Я делаю ошибку за ошибкой; каждая следующая все непростительней, непоправимей предыдущей. Комната плывет перед глазами, рисунок обоев приходит в движение — стебли извиваются подобно змеям. Я зажмуриваюсь так, что вижу под закрытыми веками алые вспышки, вцепляюсь руками в подлокотники кресла, надеясь совладать с подступившей к горлу паникой — пустые надежды, она сдавливает горло как веревка палача; я вишу над бездной. Пытаюсь чуть ослабить воротник. Силюсь сделать вдох — один, другой, третий… — наконец, с трудом выравниваю дыхание, хотя дышать по-прежнему трудно и больно. 

Я открываю глаза и тут же напарываюсь на взгляд Мэри — от этих ангельских ясных глаз, полных бесконечного сострадания и участия можно ослепнуть! Будь в ее взгляде хоть толика торжества победительницы, я бы понял, но его нет и в помине, зато сочувствие льется через край, и это унизительно. Неужели я так сейчас жалок? Неужели не достоин ничего большего? Презрение, и то пережить легче, чем ее сочувствие. 

Вся муть души поднимается во мне, клокочет и кипит. Наполняет решимостью. 

Я принимаю вызов, сударыня. И я не проиграю. 

Я замечаю, что мой вид, мой взгляд пугают Мэри, она даже чуть подается назад, желая отстраниться, оградить себя от темноты, переполняющей меня сейчас. Губы ее дрожат, когда она шепчет: 

— Вы не сможете победить. Достойно — не сможете… 

Какая жалкая попытка. 

У Мэри нет шансов противостоять мне. Да, Уотсон любит ее, она добра и мила. Она даже умна; для женщины, возможно, и слишком умна. Но при всем том — она лишь женщина. Она мне не соперник. Рядом со мной Уотсон получает то, что необходимо любому мужчине — смысл жизни; Мэри нечего противопоставить такому сильному козырю. 

Кем Уотсон будет без меня? Ординарным доктором с ординарной жизнью. С обширной практикой, конечно же, как иначе; особый предмет гордости: пациенты с Сассекс-гарденс. Позже появятся и с более фешенебельных улиц, Уотсон умеет располагать к себе людей. Каждый вечер обязательное посещение клуба: выкурить сигару-другую в компании тех, кто считается «своим кругом», поиграть в бильярд (с тем же Сэрстоном, например, или с кем еще из приятных и нужных людей), потом вернуться домой, к Мэри под крылышко. И так день за днем. День за днем, пока смерть не разлучит… 

И этой незавидной доли она хочет для Уотсона? Столь беспросветно-однообразного существования для такого деятельного мужчины? В чем будет он проявлять отвагу и смекалку? В лечении насморков и желудочных колик? Куда направит свою тягу к авантюрам? Во вкладывание средств в неправдоподобные прожекты, которые где-то на другом конце света, в самом захолустье империи, никогда не будут реализованы? Не желают такой никчемной бессмысленной жизни для человека, которого любят. 

В комнате стоит невыносимая жара; я чувствую себя в адовом пекле и без прожигающего мою душу участливого взгляда Мэри, ее же взгляд только подливает масла в огонь. Сказано слишком много слов, открыто чересчур много секретов, чтобы можно было продолжать этот вечер, как ни в чем не бывало. Я, конечно, хороший актер, но эту роль мне сейчас не сыграть. 

— Мне лучше уйти, — я резко поднимаюсь с кресла. Бежать прочь, пока Уотсон не вернулся, без сомнения, наилучшее решение в данных обстоятельствах. Продолжать спектакль бессмысленно; оказавшись без маски, я рискую завершить остаток вечера той самой катастрофой, которой так опасливо ожидает Мэри. Для меня ли одного все закончится плачевно или для всех нас — ясно одно, трагической развязки не избежать; мы правильно выбрали вечер для финала — конец года, начало года. Логично. Закономерно. Поэтому, чтоб ничего не случилось, необходимо поскорее исчезнуть. 

Мери встает вслед за мной, не иначе отговорить меня, попытаться удержать — нужно же соблюсти приличия. Только вот светские условности волнуют меня сейчас меньше всего. 

Я поднимаю голову и встречаюсь с Мэри взглядом; благодарение богу, она читает мои мысли верно — я предлагаю нам обоим наилучшее решение. Это сейчас важнее, чем следование правилам. 

— Вы найдете, как оправдать перед Уотсоном мой уход, — устало усмехаюсь я. — У вас все получится, не сомневайтесь. 

Я сейчас опустошен настолько, что нет сил даже на шутку. 

Мэри, хоть и с явно читающимся сомнением, все же соглашается со мной: 

– Я постараюсь, мистер Холмс. 

Разумеется, постарается. Меньше всего она желает разбить сердце Джона Уотсона. 

В качестве прощания я одариваю ее холодным легким кивком и стремительно направляюсь к выходу. 

— Мистер Холмс… то, о чем я вас просила… — запинаясь, но все же с робкой надеждой в голосе, произносит Мэри. 

— Мне нечего вам сказать, — устало прерываю ее я, даже не повернув головы, и вылетаю вон из комнаты. 

Нет смысла давать обещания, которые я не выполню. 

Я не чувствую под собой ступеней, когда сбегаю по лестнице. Прочь отсюда, прочь, — бешено отбивает удар за ударом мое сердце, — вон из этого удушающего дома, из адского пекла. На улицу, на мороз — наполнить легкие ледяным зимним воздухом, обрести возможность дышать, не ощущая боли в груди. Домой. Сделать себе укол как можно скорее. Забыться. Забыться… 

Мэри-Джейн предсказуемо отсутствует на своем месте, однако, ее необязательность мне только на руку — самое лучшее, уйти сейчас никем не замеченным. Я и без чьей-либо помощи могу сорвать с вешалки пальто, забрать цилиндр и трость и выйти вон. 

В этот момент входная дверь открывается и Уотсон, стряхивая с плеч снег, появляется на пороге. Я так и замираю на месте, не застегнув пальто. 

— Холмс, куда же вы?.. — в крайнем изумлении произносит мой друг. 

Я что-то вру о срочном деле, не отдаю себе отчета, что именно вру, но вижу, как удивление на его лице сменяется огорчением. 

Сейчас меня волнует лишь мой скорейший уход, больше ничего. Дверь полуоткрыта и холод с улицы манит вдохнуть его живительной силы. Минута промедления — и я умру тут. 

— Мне столько надо было вам сказать… — признается Уотсон. 

После, Уотсон, после. Как-нибудь при других обстоятельствах. 

Но он не слышит мои мысли и торопливо начинает делиться тем, ради чего, собственно, и приглашал нынче. Главным событием его жизни… 

Такие новости не обрушивают впопыхах, стоя в дверях. Их объявляют торжественно, со счастливым видом, в уюте гостиных комнат, пусть даже и в фальшивом уюте. Впрочем, хоть Уотсон и делится «главным событием жизни» так неудачно — спешно и на пороге прихожей — вид у него, как и полагается, наисчастливейший. 

Я тону в его голосе, опускаюсь глубже и глубже с каждым новым произнесенным им словом. Захлебываюсь его радостью. Уотсон, разумеется, не замечая ничего, продолжает говорить, говорить, говорить… продолжает топить меня. 

Мир вокруг совсем зыбкий, дрожит и исчезает подобно миражам в пустыне, даже лицо Уотсона с каждым следующим мгновением я вижу все более и более расплывчато. Его голос все тише и все глуше. 

— Холмс?– прерывает он рассказ о своих ожидаемых радостях жизни. Хватает меня за плечи, и тем самым, похоже, удерживает от падения. — Вы меня слышите? 

Лучше бы я не слышал, мой дорогой. Лучше бы не слышал. Лучше бы я умер в Сочельник. 

Я едва понимаю, о чем он теперь говорит: кажется о том, что нужно подняться наверх, что мне нельзя никуда идти в таком состоянии, что они с Мэри позаботятся обо мне… 

Мэри. Мэри… Как странно, минуту назад я говорил этой маленькой хрупкой женщине, что у нее нет шансов. Каким же самонадеянным идиотом я был в ту минуту! А она все это время запасливо держала у себя в рукаве козырь, который мне не побить никогда. 

— Передайте… — я силюсь сделать глубокий вдох; говорить больно, я почти совсем не слышу собственный голос, — передайте вашей жене мои наилучшие пожелания. Передайте, пусть не волнуется обо мне. 

Уверен, Мэри поймет все правильно. Пусть более не волнуется... в конце концов, ей нельзя волноваться, а теперь не будет и повода. 

Я мягко высвобождаюсь из крепких объятий Уотсона, последний раз вглядываюсь в его прекрасное лицо — запомнить каждую черточку, каждую морщинку — и, ни слова больше не говоря, срываюсь в черную бездну ночного города. 

Уотсон еще долго стоит на пороге в проеме открытой двери, удивленно глядя мне вслед; если я обернусь — без сомнения увижу его силуэт в ярком золотом сиянии. 

Только я не обернусь.


	3. Пэлл-Мэлл

Неприкаянный, подгоняемый студеным ветром, я бесцельно метался по ночному городу, желая остудить объятую адским пламенем душу. «Город страшной ночи», как говорят, дарит забвение убогим страдальцам, своим жителям; забвения искал и я в этом необъятном, мрачном лабиринте пустых заснеженных улиц. Любого забвения. Вплоть до удара ножа какого-нибудь безумца, позарившегося на мой бумажник или часы — я был нынче легкой добычей, я бы не удивился, если мое кружение по городу оборвалось подобным образом. Кажется, на Сатерланд-авеню или, возможно, это была Гамильтон-террас (снег слепил глаза, фасады домов сливались в одинаковую черную стену) мне пришла в голову мысль, что я уже мертв, а все, что я наблюдаю вокруг себя — посмертие, мой ад. Слишком уж неестественно, не как обычно, выглядел в эту ночь Лондон: черный, промерзший насквозь гигантский пустой театр, и я в нем потерянный актер, без роли и пьесы. Ад — предельная точка упадка и уныния; в этом состоянии и пребывала сейчас моя душа. Я даже прервал свой бег, остановился и, тяжело переводя дыхание, стал оглядываться по сторонам, ища подтверждений, в каком из Лондонов я нахожусь: в реальном или же в выстроенном для моих вечных мучений дьявольском мираже. Свисток появившегося из-за угла бобби привел меня в чувство — похоже, я оставался все еще на этом свете, и попадать тут в руки полиции я нисколько не желал. Будет крайне затруднительно объясняться с представителями властей, кто я и зачем тут нахожусь, мой нездоровый вид не слишком располагал к доверию; поэтому, не дожидаясь, пока констебль подойдет ближе, я рванул что есть мочи прочь от него. Он недолго продолжал преследование — либо посчитал, что я не представляю значимой угрозы, либо понадеялся, что кому-то из его собратьев патрульных с поимкой повезет больше. В любом случае, я опять, не разбирая дороги, бежал по пустынным улицам, куда несли меня ноги. 

Через пару часов этих бесцельных кружений ноги, как ни странно, принесли меня в то единственное место проклятого города, куда, будь я в здравом уме, точно не сунулся бы никогда в жизни. Вот только здравым умом я нынче похвастаться не мог. Поэтому, когда по одну сторону от меня стали расти один за другим солидные величественные фасады клубов, а по другую выстраиваться разностильные частные дома, с дорогущими квартирами в наем, добавлявшими снимающим их людям солидности и значимости, я понял, что от своей судьбы мне не убежать никуда. Даже долго плутая по совершенно другим районам, я, в итоге, все равно попал на Пэлл-Мэлл. 

«Диоген-клуб», закрытый, как и положено, на нынешний и завтрашний день, возвышался за моей спиной темной массивной громадой, а я, прислонившись к его каменной балюстраде, вглядывался в освещенные окна дома напротив. 

Я долго не решался пересечь улицу и постучать в дверь — даже стоя в двух шагах от дома брата, я не хотел признаваться себе, как сильно нуждался сейчас в его помощи. Неотрывно смотрел в освещенные окна — надеясь, что свет вот-вот погаснет, и в то же время, страшась, что именно это и может произойти в любую минуту. 

Майкрофт был не лучший вариант… 

Но Майкрофт был единственный во всем мире, к кому я мог сейчас прийти и получить если не успокоение, то, хотя бы понимание. 

Отринув последние сомнения, я решительно пересек улицу и постучал в дверь. 

Пришлось ждать достаточно долго; прежде чем в замке стали поворачивать ключ, я несколько раз успел прокрутить в уме ситуацию, несколько раз успел пожалеть, что пришел сюда. Вспоминал, когда у Майкрофта дома, а не у Майкрофта в «Диогене» я был последний раз: оказалось, еще до знакомства с Уотсоном и переезда на Бейкер-стрит. Тогда мой внешний вид внушил швейцару «Диогена» столь серьезные опасения, что меня наотрез отказались пускать внутрь, более того, хотели даже вызывать полицию; пришлось писать Майкрофту записку, чтобы он шел домой, и встретился со мной уже там. 

За одиннадцать лет мало что изменилось — сейчас вид у меня все такой же сомнительный и жалкий, каким был и тогда, и, так же как и тогда, я пришел искать у старшего брата утешения. 

Майкрофт открывает мне сам. Правила «Диогена», похоже, распространяются и на его частное жилище, следовательно, у слуг нынче выходной. 

— Даже не знаю, что теперь ждать от наступившего года, — задумчиво, себе под нос, бормочет Майкрофт, пропуская меня внутрь, — на тебе столько снега, что под его слоем погребены все добрые приметы.*** 

Я трясу головой и смахиваю снег с плеч. 

— Так лучше? 

Голос не слушается, зубы стучат от холода. До этого момента я даже не ощущал, насколько же сильно заледенел. 

Майкрофт сбивает остатки снега с моих волос. 

— Так действительно лучше, — говорит он с сухим смешком, — и хоть это лишь глупая примета, все равно удача в следующем году лишней не будет. Особенно если, — добавляет он, еще раз внимательно оглядев меня с головы до ног, — год так неудачно начинается. 

— Nes quisquam melior medicus, quam fidus amicus.**** Ты этим руководствовался, когда сегодня утром подстроил свою встречу с Уотсоном, да? Так вот, дорогой брат, — заявляю я с вызовом, — спешу тебе сообщить, доктор меня не исцелил. 

Глупо пытаться вести себя вызывающе, когда у тебя зуб на зуб не попадает — выходит жалко и очень по-детски. 

— А я, признаться, надеялся… 

— И напрасно! — резко прерываю я его срывающимся голосом. 

Я веду себя как вздорный мальчишка. Точь-в-точь как в детстве, когда прибегал к нему с разбитыми коленками. Только теперь пришел с разбитым сердцем. 

— Цилиндр и шарф остались забытыми на Норфолк-сквер, полагаю, — размышляет Майкрофт вслух, стараясь не обращать внимания на мой тон. 

— А еще перчатки и трость, — добавляю я мрачно. 

Мы говорим не о том, и это причиняет лишь еще большие страдания. 

Голова кружится, тело мое бьет дрожь. Тяжелая пустота внутри немилосердно сдавливает сердце. Стены холла начинают ползти куда-то вверх; я даже успеваю удивиться такой внезапной смене декораций, прежде чем понимаю: это не они поднимаются вверх, я сам сползаю по стене вниз. Обессиленный и опустошенный, я усаживаюсь на пол — так, по крайней мере, не чувствуется свинцовая тяжесть в ногах, да и мир, наконец, перестает бешено кружиться перед глазами. Какое-то время я молчу, но, собравшись духом, облекаю в слова то, что, невысказанное, кислотой разъедало меня с момента побега из дома Уотсона 

— Мэри беременна, ты знаешь?.. У Уотсона будет ребенок. 

— Давно уже пора, — фыркает Майкрофт. 

Я ошарашено вскидываю голову, вглядываюсь в лицо стоящего надо мной брата — я не понимаю. Неужели это такая будничная, обычная, не стоящая внимания, новость? А то, что моя жизнь из-за нее стала адом, не волнует совсем?.. 

— Ох, Шерлок… — произносит, наконец, Майкрофт, с тяжелым горьким вздохом, — временами мне кажется, что ты до сих пор совсем не повзрослел. 

Когда он, как сейчас, нависает надо мной — необъятной горой своего необъятного тела — я и сам себе кажусь маленьким мальчиком, а вовсе не тем тридцатишестилетним мужчиной, которым являюсь. Ненавижу его в такие минуты. Ненавижу, когда он говорит мне такое... 

Но дальше брат вдруг совершает то, что я от него меньше всего жду: опираясь рукой о стену, медленно и тяжело опускается сначала на одно колено, потом на другое и, в конце концов, с трудом переводя дыхание, усаживается на пол рядом со мной. 

Какое-то время мы с Майкрофтом так и сидим — молча подпираем стену и смотрим в пространство перед собой. Но в конце концов я не выдерживаю и, проклиная себя за излишнюю чувствительность, утыкаюсь носом в его плечо, едва сдерживая рыдания. Майкрофт обнимает меня за плечо, а потом успокаивающе, как когда-то в далеком детстве, гладит по голове. 

— Это рано или поздно все равно должно было произойти, мой мальчик, — задумчиво произносит он, наконец. — Уже удивительно, что только сейчас, а не гораздо раньше: брак у них по любви, оба они хотели детей… 

Только вот мне-то нисколько от этого не легче. 

— Подозреваю, у них просто не было шансов, — с легким смешком продолжает Майкрофт свои размышления вслух. — Если говорить по справедливости, ты же совсем не оставлял им времени на личную жизнь. 

— Может, я и дальше должен был придерживаться той же тактики? — устало шепчу я и получаю легкий подзатыльник. 

— Они не предлагали тебе стать крестным? — меняет тему Майкрофт. 

Я отрицательно мотаю головой. 

— Еще предложат, — уверяет он, — и ты не отказывайся. 

— Майкрофт, я буду ужасным крестным!.. 

— О, в этом я как раз нисколько не сомневаюсь, — смеется Майкрофт, а потом добавляет уже серьезней: — Не отказывайся от этого, слышишь. Эта роль даст тебе хоть какое-то успокоение. 

Недолгое время мы сидим в молчании, а потом он бормочет себе под нос: 

— Надеюсь, родится девочка… 

— Оптимистичные прогнозы, ничего не скажешь. Отчего бы, а?.. 

— Потому, мой милый, — отвечает Майкрофт тихо и серьезно, — что, даже у столь удивительных понимания, терпения и всепрощения, присущих миссис Уотсон, скорее всего, будут свои пределы. 

Я порываюсь спросить, откуда такая осведомленность о душевных качествах этой женщины, но вспоминаю, что они должны были пообщаться друг с другом в Сочельник: похоже, за это короткое время он успел разглядеть в ней все то, что так долго не принимал в расчет я. 

— Если родится девочка, ты будешь представлять для них меньше проблем. Зато сколько от тебя появится пользы! — посмеивается Майкрофт. — Начнешь сверх меры баловать маленькую мисс подарками, станешь отваживать от нее нежелательных ухажеров. Я уверен, юная леди души не будет чаять в дядюшке Шерлоке. 

— Прекрати, — вслед за братом, меня начинает разбирать смех. 

— Ты ведь и сам осознаешь, каким неотразимым умеешь быть с дамами. Если захочешь, конечно же. А тут ты обязательно захочешь, уверяю тебя. 

— Немедленно прекрати!.. 

Вдруг его рука, покоящаяся на моей голове, вздрагивает и замирает. Майкрофт весь напрягается: 

— Ох, господи, Шерлок, я ужасный хозяин, — выдыхает он смущенно. — Веду себя в высшей степени непозволительно. Давай-ка, братец, помоги мне подняться. Нужно быстрее возвращаться в гостиную. 

Только сейчас я обращаю внимание, что на вешалке, среди одежды Майкрофта, висит явно ему не принадлежащее добротное черное пальто, отделанное каракулем. Значит… 

— У тебя гости, — делаю я нисколько не радующее меня заключение. 

— Гость, мой мальчик. Только один гость, — торопливо бормочет Майкрофт. — Сегодня случайно встретились — он проводит частную проверку в министерстве… впрочем, тебе это знать не обязательно. Мой старый оксфордский приятель. Разговорились, решили вместе провести вечер, вспомнить старые университетские времена. 

— А я по старой университетской традиции вновь врываюсь к тебе посреди ночи, — добавляю я без всякого энтузиазма. 

На самом деле, подобное случилось лишь однажды — в мае 1868-го. Тогда я самонадеянно посчитал, что с братом моя жизнь станет куда легче, чем в ненавистном колледже, собрал вещи и сбежал к Майкрофту в Оксфорд. Тут же за свой глупый поступок и поплатился: заявившись к нему за полночь, получил сначала хорошую выволочку, а затем совет, что в моем возрасте уже пора было научиться самому справляться с проблемами. Закончилось все закрывшейся перед носом дверью и ночевкой на улице, на ступенях студенческого кампуса. 

По крайней мере сейчас мне хотя бы есть куда возвращаться: даже если не смогу поймать кэб, до Бейкер-стрит я добреду и пешком. 

Несколько секунд Майкрофт смотрит удивленно, а потом тоже вспоминает тот злополучный май. 

— Ах, это… — говорит он, и по его тону я не могу разобрать, что в невысказанных мыслях сейчас больше — сожаления от того, как он тогда поступил со мной, или же воспоминаний о юношеских утехах, которые я своим несвоевременным появлением грубо прервал. 

— Мы лишь разговариваем да играем в шахматы, — спохватывается Майкрофт, — ничего большего. 

Однако, замечая мой нисколько не скрываемый по этому поводу скепсис, с укоризной качает головой и торжественно объявляет: 

— Мой дорогой брат, мне сорок три года, я уважаемый и добропорядочный гражданин империи, человек с безупречной репутацией. К тому же состою на службе у Ее Величества, — он делает многозначительную паузу и добавляет: — А все то, что было когда-то в Оксфорде — в Оксфорде же и осталось. 

За этим должно бы следовать кое-что еще, слишком уж незакончено повисает в воздухе последняя сказанная братом фраза. Я знаю, о чем он думает, но что не скажет сейчас вслух: «И всем сердцем я желал бы этого и для тебя». Желание вполне понятное, но неисполнимое: хоть мы и братья, тут господь бог создал нас с ним абсолютно разными. 

— Все же, я пойду... 

— Ну, нет — ты останешься. И никаких возражений! — отрезает Майкрофт, видя мою робкую попытку ретироваться. — Доиграешь за меня партию. А то через четыре хода мне, похоже, предстоит пережить шах и мат. 

— Вот, значит, зачем понадобился младший братец — на замену; чтобы старший сохранил лицо, — беззлобно ворчу я, протягивая Майкрофту руку и поднимая его с пола. — Знаешь ли… — продолжаю, с трудом отдышавшись, когда уже мы оба оказываемся на ногах, — пора бы тебе задуматься о том, чтобы скинуть десяток фунтов, иначе через какое-то время даже моих сил не хватит поднимать такие тяжести. 

— Не начинай!.. — шипит Майкрофт зло. 

Лукаво усмехнувшись, я лишь пожимаю плечами: в конце концов, его вес — его личное дело. Я знаю, данная тема для меня табу, что не мешает раз-другой все ж отпускать шуточки по этому поводу. 

Я снимаю пальто и вешаю его поверх чужого каракулевого. Перед зеркалом поправляю воротничок и галстук (и тот, и другой плохо перенесли снегопад), приглаживаю волосы (идеальной прически уже не получается — вид у меня, несмотря на все старания, изрядно потрепанный). И после, бросив последний взгляд на свое отражение и смирившись с тем, что представляю собой далеко не лучшее зрелище, поднимаюсь вслед за Майкрофтом по лестнице. 

— Возможно, Шерлок, ты его даже помнишь, — говорит брат, открывая дверь гостиной, — вы раньше немного общались. 

О да, я его помнил. 

Я помнил… 

Сердце падает куда-то вниз, с волнением и трепетом я стою на пороге, не в силах сделать и шаг ему навстречу. Когда-то давно я вел себя точно так же. Когда-то, двадцать два года назад… 

Я жил у брата в Оксфорде уже около недели, и от такого соседства Майкрофт радости не испытывал ни малейшей. Отправить меня к кому-либо из родственников не получилось, и он спешно искал какую-нибудь новую школу, куда мог бы меня сбыть на оставшееся до его выпускных экзаменов время. А пока же, чтоб вольготная жизнь маленького бездельника на шее у брата перестала казаться мне такой уж привлекательной затеей, он решил нагрузить меня учебой частным образом — отдал на растерзание нескольким своим приятелям, чтоб те подтянули по дисциплинам, которые я старался игнорировать в колледже. 

Латынь и греческий были так же занудны, как и молодой мистер Стоункрофт, мне их преподававший; в биологии нас с молодым мистером Генри Кью Догерти интересовали совершенно разные вещи — поэтому все, что он пытался мне втолковать, шло мимо ушей, мне было скучно его слушать. Однако еще были физика и математика. И был — он. 

В тот вечер, когда Майкрофт представил нас друг другу, я, так же как и сейчас, стоял в дверях, растеряв неожиданно всю свою самоуверенность и дерзость. Что-то в этом высоком и сутулом, не слишком красивом юноше с рыжими волосами и резкими чертами лица показалось мне тогда настолько завораживающим и гипнотизирующим, что я, обомлев, и двух слов связать не мог. Весь тот вечер сидел тихо-тихо, не говоря ни слова, и только жадно пожирал глазами этого человека. Зато вот сердце мое весь тот вечер колотилось так громко, что можно было оглохнуть. 

Безумие — мысленно возвращать вдруг все это сейчас. Чистой воды безумие. 

Но воспоминания взрывают мою душу фейерверком из слов, запахов, звуков. Рассудок мутиться под натиском мысленных картин прошлого, из того мая в Оксфорде. 

Опьяняющий аромат цветущих яблонь разлит по воздуху, резкий и сильный, кружащий голову, в комнате жарко и открыты все окна, легкий ветер шевелит стопку исписанных листов и страницы открытой книги на столе. Мой учитель сидит на подоконнике и увлеченно рассказывает мне об электродинамике Максвелла, а я вижу только несколько белых лепестков, застрявших в его рыжих, чуть вьющихся волосах. «Демон Максвелла» становится мне вдруг совсем неинтересен, другой демон начинает хозяйничать в моей душе. 

Я мотаю головой, силясь прогнать образы минувшего; здесь, в настоящем человек, которого я уже не ожидал когда-нибудь увидеть вновь, поднимается из глубокого кожаного кресла и делает шаг мне навстречу. Такой же, как тогда — высокий, сутулый… он мало изменился. Только ярко-рыжие волосы стали совсем седыми, однако, эта деталь добавляет ему еще больше шарма. 

— Прости, что заставил скучать, — оправдывается Майкрофт и, кивнув в мою сторону, добавляет: — сам видишь, неожиданные обстоятельства. 

— Скучать? О нет, Холмс, скучают в обществе глупцов да неинтересных собеседников. Я не отношу себя ни к тем, ни к другим — следовательно, в компании самого себя мне не должно бы быть скучно. 

Он нисколько не изменился — та же бездна самомнения и вызова. 

— Да и твое «неожиданное обстоятельство»… Пусть оно и ворвалось весьма внезапно, но, надо заметить, я рад его появлению. Мы с Холмсом сегодня уже вспоминали вас, — добавляет он с лукавой улыбкой и протягивает мне руку для приветствия. 

Рукопожатие длиться чуть дольше, чем требуют приличия, но не настолько, чтобы Майкрофт мог что-то заподозрить. Оно одно уже рассказывает нам обоим все, о чем мы вынуждены молчать в присутствии Майкрофта. 

— А вы вытянулись с тех пор, как мы с вами беседовали последний раз. 

Это правда. Мы теперь с ним одного роста. И целовать сейчас эти насмешливые губы мне будет куда удобней, чем было тогда. 

Тогда же… Тогда порыв ветра вдруг сметает со стола кипу листов, он спрыгивает с подоконника и пытается поймать их все, пока какой-нибудь не улетел прочь из комнаты, я ему помогаю. И вот все бумаги спасены, он держит у груди те, что собрал сам, я подхожу и передаю свой улов. А потом становлюсь на цыпочки и целую его в губы. Я знаю, что так — неправильно. Я предполагаю, какие меня могут ожидать последствия. 

Однако продолжается все неожиданно. Только что собранные с таким трудом листы, разлетаются по полу вновь. Его руки сначала несмело, но потом уверенно, касаются моих плеч, спины, ягодиц. Он отвечает на мой поцелуй, прижимает меня к себе. 

И я пугаюсь того, что может случиться дальше. И я отстраняюсь от него. 

_«Господь меня накажет…» — «Полагаю, у Господа полно более неотложных дел, чтоб замечать такие мелочи»._

Из открытого окна с порывом ветра долетает голос брата, прощающегося с кем-то у дверей кампуса. Это отрезвляет меня, я принимаю окончательное решение. 

_«Ваш брат всегда будет таким непререкаемым авторитетом? Или у меня есть надежда, что положение дел изменится к лучшему?»_ — В его глазах и насмешка, и сожаление. Он не торопит и не настаивает. Он начинает вновь собирать листы своей рукописи, как ни в чем не бывало. И я благодарен ему, что между нами не происходит то, что и не должно было произойти. 

Я облизываю пересохшие губы, гоню воспоминания прочь — возвращаюсь в настоящее. 

— Надеюсь, мой рост — не единственное, что изменилось с тех пор, — говорю я, ожидая, что он поймет мой намек, и вижу, что он его понимает, — тогда я был несносным мальчишкой. 

— А стал несносным мужчиной, — беззлобно бурчит Майкрофт. 

— Мой брат всегда был склонен к преувеличениям. 

— Ньютон, не слушай его! — Майкрофт обрывает меня со смехом. 

Ньютон... Признаться, я и забыл про это прозвище. А ведь тогда мало кто из сокурсников называл его по фамилии. 

— Это из-за той вашей научной работы? — задаю я вопрос, который почему-то постеснялся задать тогда. 

— Задолго до нее, — смеется Майкрофт, — из-за того, что на втором курсе парни из Тринити закидали его яблоками. Наш общий друг исправил Ньютоновы формулы так, что никто не заметил подвоха, и все с треском провалили экзамен по математике. 

— Гениальная была шалость. Закончилась нехорошо, правда, но это уже сущие мелочи… Надо сказать, именно она и натолкнула меня на мысли, которые несколькими годами позднее я изложил в своей работе о биноме и комбинаторной теории. Так что глупое прозвище стало мне путеводным маяком к достижению цели. 

— Когда ваша работа о биноме Ньютона весной 68-го увидела свет, — прерываю я их совместные воспоминания, — вы стали главной знаменитостью факультета естественных наук. До сих пор удивляюсь, чем Майкрофт сумел заманить вас, заниматься со мной дополнительными уроками. 

— Ваш брат и тогда уже являлся весьма влиятельным человеком. Впрочем, его просьба не была мне в тягость. 

Он улыбается очень тепло, и я понимаю, что те уроки действительно значили много не только для меня одного. 

— Вам, сразу по окончании университета, давали кафедру у соперников, — продолжаю я. — Самый молодой преподаватель в истории — это была сенсация. 

Улыбка становится грустной. 

— Все настоящие гении окружены завистниками, так что моя карьера в Кембридже была недолгой. Им не нравились мои ирландские корни и вероисповедание, — он смеется, но невесело. — Я не вписывался, да и не желал вписываться в принятые там стандарты, поэтому все только и ждали случая. Если чего-то сильно желаешь, рано или поздно это непременно получишь: случай им представился. Впрочем, мне грех жаловаться — моя жизнь благодаря тому инциденту сложилась куда интереснее. Обучая студентов, я не располагал бы ни тем временем, ни теми возможностями для научной деятельности, какие у меня есть теперь. Да и в Кембридже я нынче вновь почетный гость; люди, которые с радостью когда-то от меня избавились, теперь лебезят передо мной, приглашая читать лекции. 

— Значит, вы не работаете… 

— Тружусь ради удовольствия, а не заработка. Я достаточно обеспечен, — он лукаво улыбается и, помолчав, добавляет:— Польза от некоторых дальних родственников иногда приходит так своевременно — они умирают и оставляют большое наследство именно тогда, когда в этом назревает самая большая нужда. Разумеется, своевременно умирают они своей смертью. 

— К чему этот абсолютно неуместный акцент? — кривится Майкрофт. 

— О нет, дорогой Холмс, зная круги, в которых большую часть времени вращается ваш брат, акцент этот весьма уместен. Когда считаешь какое-то занятие делом своей жизни, всегда происходит определенная профессиональная деформация, полагаю, вашему брату иногда и себе самому приходится напоминать, что люди умирают не только вследствие злого умысла. 

— Люди всегда умирают вследствие злого умысла, — подхватываю я, вторя его саркастическому тону, — даже если злоумышленник абсолютно недосягаем и никогда никем не сможет быть привлечен к ответу. 

— О!.. Какие опасные гипотезы вы теперь высказываете, мой дорогой. А ведь раньше были таким религиозным мальчиком. 

Я знаю, о чем именно он вспоминает в этот момент, я вижу это по его взгляду. 

— С годами я сильно растерял религиозность. Как вы сами заметили, я вращаюсь в тех кругах, которые поддержанию религиозности не способствуют. 

Он кривит губы в усмешке. 

— Я рад, что в вас, наконец, появилось здравое зерно. 

— Прежние авторитеты для меня тоже более не те, какими были раньше. 

Он бросает короткий взгляд на Майкрофта, а потом на меня, и в его искрящихся смехом глазах я нахожу именно то понимание, на которое и рассчитываю. 

Однако Майкрофт прерывает наш диалог, возвращая нас обоих на землю. 

— Шерлок обещал доиграть за меня партию, — говорит он, — я же пока налью нам выпить. 

Мой брат сама практичность, никогда не забывает о главном. 

— Холмс, ты можешь доиграть ее и сам, не проигрывая, уверяю. Во время твоего отсутствия у меня было время поразмышлять — партию можно завершить и цуг-цвангом. 

Но Майкрофт лишь устало машет своей массивной рукой: 

— Один проигрыш за вечер я переживу. Но второй подряд — уволь. Даже если ты и обещаешь подобную ничью. Пусть играет Шерлок. 

Я сажусь в глубокое кожаное кресло, мой новый соперник занимает кресло напротив, то, с которого и поднялся, когда я появился на пороге. Рассматриваю расположение фигур на доске — все так: вполне можно закончить цуг-цвангом... 

— Итак, Холмс, вы решились доигрывать?.. 

— Шерлок согласился завершить партию вместо меня, — отзывается Майкрофт, а потом, понимая, что обращались уже не к нему, начинает смеяться: — Два Холмса в одной гостиной — это чертовски много, Ньютон. 

— И чертовски неудобно, — соглашается он, — поэтому предлагаю следующее: — Мой дорогой Холмс-младший, — церемонно обращается он ко мне, — так как вашего брата мне сложно называть как-либо иначе, он для меня тут главный Холмс, а вас когда-то давно я уже назвал по имени, давайте возродим старую традицию, и вы вновь позволите мне подобную бесцеремонность. В качестве ответного жеста разрешаю проявить такую же фамильярность и в мой адрес. Вы согласны? 

Я мысленно проговариваю его имя. Улыбаюсь. Мне нравится, как оно звучит. Вот Уотсону его второе, точно такое же имя не нравилось никогда, он предпочитал, чтоб в важных документах или при официальных знакомствах оно звучало на шотландский лад; мне всегда это казалось таким ребячеством. 

— Так вы согласны, Шерлок? 

Я киваю утвердительно. Мне это подходит. К тому же, в отличие от остальных, Ньютоном я его никогда не называл даже за глаза. 

— Прекрасно! А сейчас, пока наш щедрый хозяин все никак не соберется налить вина, хотя давно это обещал, давайте-ка разберемся с шахматами. Итак, партия… Будете ли вы доигрывать уже начатую? 

— Я предпочел бы новую… Джеймс. 

— Я тоже, — говорит Джеймс Мориарти тихо и с таинственной улыбкой. 

И шахматы — последнее, о чем мы оба в этот момент думаем. 

— Год наступил, — произносит Майкрофт, разливая, наконец, вино,— и действительно, давно пора за это выпить, — он раздает нам каждому по бокалу. — Хорошего года нам всем! 

— С Новым годом, Шерлок, — обращается ко мне Джеймс Мориарти, и его взгляд обещает так много, что впервые за этот вечер я чувствую себя покойным и счастливым. Вдруг мне вспоминаются слова Уотсона — его непоколебимая вера в счастливое грядущее, и я от всего сердца надеюсь и молю Бога о том, чтоб Уотсон оказался провидцем. 

Я поднимаю бокал, и тепло отвечаю: 

— Счастливого Нового года, Джеймс. Счастливого нам года. 

_The end_

_______ 

*Джеймс Энсор (1860-1949) — бельгийский художник. Оказал влияние на становление экспрессионизма; Энсора называют предтечей сюрреализма и современного фантастического искусства. Картины Джеймса Энсора можно посмотреть, например, тут: http://pixelteca.com/poramoralarte/ensor/ensor_obra.html   
**Попытка самоубийства в Великобритании того времени была уголовным преступлением.   
***Старые английские суеверия утверждают, что если в новогоднюю ночь первым порог дома переступит черноволосый мужчина, то хозяевам дома будет следующий год сопутствовать удача.   
****«Nes quisquam melior medicus, quam fidus amicus» — «Нет лучшего врача, чем верный друг»


End file.
